Gabriel's first Christmas
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: Anna and Gabriel's first Christmas together is going to be an interesting one... -full summary inside-
1. Van Helsing family traditions

-Rated for adult situations- Anna is shocked to find out that her husband has never celebrated Christmas before! So they go about having that best Christmas ever... more like the best headache ever... Gabriels learns more about his wife and her family, and they start their own Van Helsing family traditions... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing, but it's on my Christmas wish list!

It's getting close to Christmas time and I wanted to write a holiday story and then I was reading a magazine and saw this picture of Kate (Beckinsale...duh) holding this tiny kitten. And so inspiration struck!

There will be a humorous sequel to this story, that I'm sure you'll all love, it's kinda like the 'Spider Episodes'...

Ahem, (clears throat, then sings) "On the first day of Christmas Lady Sirinial gave to me... the first chapter of her new fic..."

* * *

"Do you have any traditions that you'd like to acknowledge?" Anna asked as she toyed with an earring, frustrated at her apparent inability to remove it. Gabriel pulled open his drawer in the dresser, searching for his sleepwear. He tossed clothing onto the floor, not really caring that he was making a mess, he was focused on the task at hand. Which was to find his pajamas and go to bed, preferably with Anna cuddled against him. 

"Hm? Traditions for what?" he asked distractedly, "Blast, what did I do with those pants?"

Anna came over behind him, reached into the drawer and pulled out the black cotton pants. He stared at the drawer for a moment, then shook his head before bending to kiss her cheek in thanks. She cocked her head and watched him, even as she continued to try and extract the stubborn accessory .

"Christmas is next week love," she said slowly, Gabriel grunted and tugged on his pants, tying them loosely about his waist.

He pushed some hair out of his face, "Is it really? Time has blown by hasn't it," he shrugged. Anna stared at him, patiently waiting for an answer. He looked thoughtful as he reached out and pulled her hand away before removing the earring for her,

"I've never really given it much thought. You know, I don't think I really ever celebrated Christmas. Isn't that strange, I used to live in a church too." He chuckled, looking like he was prepared to let it go, missing the look of disbelief on his wife's face.

"You've _never_ celebrated Christmas!?" She gasped, he looked at her strangely.

"No, what's the big deal? This is our first Christmas together anyway," he shrugged again, and yawned.

"Even my family, who spent most of their lives thinking about how to kill Dracula, managed to have time for Christmas!" Anna cried, Gabriel pursed his lips and reached for her other ear, taking out that earring as well. He tossed the earring and it's mate up onto the dresser, turned back to his wife and smiled lopsidedly.

"This is our first Christmas together as a couple" he commented, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't try and distract me with sentimental comments! They don't work!" she grumped and crossed her arms, staring up at him defiantly. He put on a hurt look and placed his hand over his heart.

"You wound me!" he cried dramatically, his lower lip pouting out and hazel eyes widening woefully. "You don't like my sentimental comments?" he paused to sniff pitifully, "but, but I love you!" he gushed. Tears filled his big eyes, his lower lip trembled, he sniffled again, the anguish he was displaying would've fooled anyone. Except maybe his wife.

_'What am I going to do when our children make that face?'_ the gypsy Princess wondered, glaring at her husband as he continued to make a fool of himself. Aggravated with him, mostly, because it was working. _'You're getting soft!'_ her inner voice wailed. Anna waved a hand dismissively, Gabriel looked at her hopefully.

"Is this a new monster hunting technique?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're going to make that face in the hopes that they will break down and promise not to kill people anymore if you'll just stop with the face?" She sighed as he pushed his lip out even further, his eyes were shimmering with moisture, she threw her hands up in frustration. "Would you please stop that! Behave your age!" she demanded, he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"So you do like my sentimental comments?" he baited, Anna growled in the back of her throat, _'Sometimes, this man!'_.

"Yes," she hissed.

He reached out and gripped her elbows, tugging her towards him playfully. "Say it" he commanded, looking down at her and narrowing his eyes. Her eyes rolled towards heaven in a 'Why me?' expression, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"I like it when you're sentimental," she mumbled.

He grinned, "And?" he drawled out, lifting her chin.

She swore and glared up at him, "You're a pain did you know that?" she sneered.

He simply laughed, "Come on, Anna, say it!" he said pulling on her again so that she was pressed firmly against him.

"I love you," she finally said, growling as she realized she'd just lost, _again_. He laughed triumphantly and hugged her tightly, hearing her mumble against his chest.

"I love you too," he said brightly. She smacked his chest and pulled away. Humor danced across his features as he caught her hand and pulled her back, sliding his palms up her arms. He held gently to her upper arms while he talked to her.

"Anna, since this is our first Christmas together, why don't we just start our own traditions?" he asked, finally serious. She stared up at him thoughtfully, _'This could be an interesting way to get payback,'_ her mind supplied, she grinned.

"Are you serious?" she asked, watching him closely, looking for signs of him trying to be funny. That oh so familiar lopsided smile that she loved so much made its way across his features.

"Of course I am," he soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "This is important to you, so it's important to me," he shrugged. A smile twitched at the corners of Anna's mouth,

"All right, tomorrow we'll start on our Christmas traditions. We'll decorate the manor, get a tree, go shopping for presents, maybe in Budapest? Miruna will start baking deliciously tempting sweets that I don't need." Anna's mind swirled with plans for Christmas, and the past Christmas adventures she'd shared with her family. Her smile became more of a sad one, she leaned into Gabriel, forgetting her earlier irritation with him, as the bittersweet memories flooded in on her.

Strong arms encircled her waist, Gabriel's chest heaved against hers as he sighed, she heard his heartbeat drumming under her ear. Her eyes drifted close as the heat of his body and the wonderful feel of being in his arms created the sensations she'd always longed for. Safety and love. "We're going to have so much fun," she murmured, half asleep.

"Mm, hm," he grunted, resting his chin on the top of her dark head, easing them slowly toward the bed. She sat down with a yawn, then smiled up at him and stretched a slim hand. He enveloped her long fingers into his and allowed her to pull him onto the soft mattress beside her. He yanked the heavy quilt up and over them before enveloping his wife in his warm embrace, keeping their fingers tangled together. He leaned over and kissed her neck tenderly, she mumbled sleepily and scooted closer to him.

"It'll be the best Christmas ever, do you know why?" she whispered, he grunted in reply, twisting to blow the solitary candle out.

"Because you're here with me" she finished, pulling their clasped hands to her chest, "And I really do love you."

At first she thought he'd fallen asleep, then she felt him shift slightly, felt his lips against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Anna," his voice whispered, tickling her skin.

She smiled and closed her eyes, sighing deeply once more, already working out her plans for the rest of the week. That one thought lingering in her mind,

_The Van Helsing's first Christmas._

* * *

There's more to come! 


	2. Deck the halls

By the way, I haven't forgotten about "Best left buried", I have simply put the story on hold for a while. My muse has abandoned me, but I hope to retrieve it soon. So stay tuned on that one...

* * *

Now for review responses: 

_Reese Sparrow:_ Well I would certainly hope for it to be enjoyable, that is it's purpose after all. Yes, well Anna's got some things in store for her monster hunter, I can assure you. She's very mischievous, that gypsy.

_Spaztic Arwen:_ Your wish is my command... Enjoy

_The Britches:_ Yes, I was surprised to see her with a cat, I thought maybe it was her daughters. It's a tiny little thing. I've seen the picture twice, one said she'd just taken it to the vet... Anyway, I'm writing as quickly as it comes to me. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!

_Liz-Bathory7:_ Yes ma'am!

_SilverFlover:_ Glad to have a reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning, fluff is the best! As a Gabriel/Anna writer and fan, I can't really grasp the concept of _not_ liking them... I'm flattered that you like my fic though! Happy Holidays!!!

_Hollysgirl:_ I'm glad you like it, please don't die!!! Here's chapter two! Stat! (lol)

_Vampyric Lycan_: I'm jealous! I want a new computer! Yes, ma'am and a Merry Christmas to you too!

* * *

"Gabriel" a husky voice whispered, warm breath brushing Van Helsing's face. He frowned, not bothering to open his eyes. The feather-light touches of Anna's soft fingers skimmed across his cheeks and chin. Followed by the feel of her warm mouth against his chin. 

"Gabriel" Anna called again, lounging on top of her husband's chest. Resting her chin in the palm of one hand, she flicked her free fingers on his nose. He grunted and peeked an eye open, she smiled brightly.

"Why must you torment me?" he groaned, even as he slipped his arms around her waist. She dropped her hand from her face onto his chest and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sorry love, what could I do to make it up to you?" she asked innocently, smiling wider when he peeked his other eye open.

"Huh?" was all he could manage, watching her warily, wide awake now, and expecting some sort of mischief. She laughed as she figured the direction of his thoughts, his eyes closed again as she bent her head. Her soft lips lightly brushed his, then she started to pull back. Gabriel had other ideas.

Putting his heavy hand against the back of her head, he yanked her back down and deepened the kiss. Eventually deciding he probably should let her breath he broke away from her. "Good morning" he rumbled, squinting to see her face in the early morning sunshine.

"Good morning sleepy" she greeted cheerily, he shook his head at her odd mood.

"If you plan on getting anything done today I seriously suggest that you get off of me" he said, voice still rough and deep with sleep. Her eyes danced merrily as she stared down at him, playfully skimming fingers along his naked chest.

"And if I don't?" she purred, slim, cool, fingers teasing his ribcage. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the face he made. Gaining control of his ticklishness as best he could, he glared up at her.

"We won't get any Christmas stuff done" he suggested, hoping she would take the hint. She didn't. In fact she did just the opposite, digging her fingers in deeper to her husbands ticklish side. His muscles flexed beneath her finger tips, his whole body shaking with barely suppressed mirth.

A few chuckles escaped his lips, as he desperately tried to push her tickling hands away. Obviously enjoying being in control, Anna took an almost bored look, blowing a curl out of her eyes while her husband writhed beneath her.

"Damn it, Anna!" Gabriel barked, fighting to control his reaction to her tickling. She simply laughed, but thankfully stopped her teasing. He sighed beneath her, then suddenly rolled over, pinning the laughing gypsy beneath _him_.

"Right, let's see how you like it" he growled, launching his tickling attack at her ribs and stomach.

"Oh, no, no don't!" she gasped, squealing when he intensified his attack. Her soft satin nightgown proving to be little protection from her husbands learned fingers. Through her laughter, she was secretly enjoying their play, they hardly ever had a chance to have fun anymore. Tickle fights were not common practice to monster hunters. Gabriel rarely ever appeared as he did now, carefree and playful, eyes full of light and love. He laughed at her, a sound also rarely heard, Anna cherished it, not knowing when she would hear it again.

She positively howled beneath him, wriggling desperately, trying to evade his strong fingers. He finally stopped, eyes aglow with a devilish light,

"Not so fun is it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her flushed appearance. She panted for air beneath him, still grinning foolishly,

"No" she admitted, though they both knew she was lying. It was fun, and they both would rather die then acknowledge they'd enjoyed it immensely.

"Now get off of me, you big brute, we've got to get the manor decorated" she said, giving him a shove. He climbed off of her and helped her out of the soft mattress. She turned and on habit began to straighten up the sheets and pillows, Gabriel shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you bother, we're just going to climb back into it and mess them up all over again" he stated, searching the clothing on the floor for a shirt. Anna shrugged and continued to tidy up their bed,

"I just like it to look nice" she explained, while placing a pillow back at the headboard. She glanced over her shoulder at him,

"I don't understand why you knock your pillow off the bed," she mused walking to his side off the grand bed. Picking up the discarded soft lump of white and setting it back in it's proper place.

"Simple, you're a much nicer pillow" he commented, pulling on his snug fitting shirt. Anna tuned around, eyeing him appreciatively, he caught her look and winked at her.

She looked down at her nightgown and frowned, the red satin was not exactly appropriate for hanging decorations. It probably wasn't appropriate period. She looked at her husbands pants enviously, then the thought hit her, why couldn't she?

* * *

Carl looked up from tinkering with his latest invention when he heard someone walking by. Anna and Gabriel snuck by his bedroom door, Anna leading her husband by the hand. Carl noted she was wearing a pair of the monster hunter's pants and a matching shirt. All which hung off her slim frame loosely, quite a difference to her usual skin tight apparel. 

He shook his head bemusedly, and went back to his new toy.

"They don't have to be _quite_ so obvious about it" he grumbled, taking a screwdriver to the weapon. Oil spurted out onto his face.

* * *

"Anna, where are we going?" Gabriel whined as she dragged him about the house. She didn't answer, just tugged on his hand and continued down the stairs at the back of the manor. He took the opportunity to leer at her, dressed in his over sized clothing, for some reason he could think of it as nothing other then sexy. He was about to voice his thought on the matter, when she stopped in front of him. 

He looked up at the door in front of him, there were chains across it, her fingers tightened around his.

"What's this?" he asked intrigued, Anna didn't take her eyes off the door.

"My father never told me, it was forbidden to go in there" she whispered. Her free hand reached out and tentatively brushed the worn door. Gabriel dropped her hand and started to work on the chains.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at him wide eyed, he shrugged and ripped the chain from the flimsy door frame.

"You're curious, I'm curious, and I know that _I_, for one, will not be able to live not knowing what's in here," he explained. She didn't try to stop him, standing back so he could rip the other chain from the frame. He looked at her, as though to ask permission, she nodded and he swung the door open.

They both stared, matching expressions of shock on both their faces.

"This is, this is" Van Helsing stuttered, taking a hesitant step foreword into the dust covered room.

"Dracula's bedroom" Anna whispered, following her husband into the room that had once housed the vampire. The large and ornate carving of 'VD' gave away whose room this was. Along with the eerily evil feel the room contained, it fairly reeked of it. The musty smell of dust and mildew assaulted their senses, the door had obviously been sealed shut for some while. Anna stiffened and gripped Van Helsings arm as she noted several spider webs. The room was cavernous, to say the least, and grand, old rusted swords hung from the walls. Various torture devices decorated the mantle on the fireplace, above which hung a portrait of Valerious the Elder. Discarded bottles of whiskey and even a half full glass sat on the dresser.

"Anna, do you have any more chains?" Gabriel asked slowly, grabbing her elbow and pulling her out of the chamber.

"Yes, I'm sure, why?" she asked, still staring around in wonder. He didn't answer at first, pulling her all the way out into the hallway, then firmly closed the door.

"We're locking this back up, I don't want-" he swallowed, still staring at the door. "I don't want anyone going in there" he finally finished, it then dawned on Anna what he meant. Children, he didn't want their children to go in there. She nodded slowly, staring into his gaze, letting him know she understood.

"I'll ask Vasile if he can find some, I'm sure Cristi and Grigori can help him board this up" she said, looking back at the door. She caught Gabriel's hand and grinned shakily up at him,

"Come on, let's go get the Christmas decorations."

* * *

Anna stood before another door, shaking this time for a completely different reason. If Gabriel noted that she was shaking, he didn't comment. 

"Anna? You going to open the door?" he asked gently, she nodded, looked up at him and nodded again.

"Uh, huh," she said, reaching her fingers out to touch the doorknob. Inhaling swiftly she twisted the knob, then shoved the door open. She hadn't been in her parents bedroom since they'd died.

_"Papa? Where's Mama?" a little voice asked, Boris turned to his youngest, heart tearing. Anna stared up at him, the miniature picture of her mother, soft curls, hazel eyes, and pale skin. The King of the gypsies closed his eyes tightly, he knew she'd ask eventually, but how was he going to explain. How do you tell your five-year-old daughter that her mother was killed by a demon? A demon she was related to and would have to kill someday if he couldn't. _

He swallowed back the tears and pasted what he hoped was a smile on his face, looking back down on her little face.

'**Belle, how do I do this without you?**' he thought desperately. Reaching out he lifted his little girl into his lap, she put her dainty five-year-old hands on his chest. Hazel eyes stared up at him in question, he kissed her forehead soothingly.

"Anna your mama-" his voice cracked, he swallowed again, "Your mama's gone to stay with family for awhile" he choked out. Anna seemed to think on that, her lips puckered in thought. He hugged her tightly, ruffled her curls affectionately and placed her back on the floor.

"Why don't you go ask Miruna about dinner?" he added, she grinned brightly at him and bounded out the door. He slumped in his chair when she was gone, staring up the ceiling brokenly.

Somewhere up there was his wife, unable, just like the rest of his family, to go into heaven until he accomplished his job.

"I'll save you Belle, and if I can't our children will!" he promised, suddenly furious he jumped up quickly from his chair, toppling it. Grabbing a nearby saber, he ran to the window, throwing it open and screaming out into the night.

"I'm coming for you Dracula! I'm coming!"

"I think Mama, kept them in the closet," Anna said, shaking her head and focusing on the present. Gabriel watched her out of the corner of his eyes, stepping fully into the room.

"Which closet? There's only four," he said wryly, heading for the one nearest him. Anna took another deep breath, calming the tears she still felt lingering near the surface. She stepped up to the closet she was closer too, throwing it open, dropping to her knees. She ignored her mothers clothing hanging about her as she rummaged around looking for the Christmas boxes.

"Found them!" she cried, pulling out a positively enormous box. Gabriel's eyes widened as he took in the huge crate.

"All of that!" he yelped, Anna raised an eyebrow and reached back into the closet and pulled out three more of the boxes.

"Close your mouth dear" she teased, standing from the floor, he snapped his mouth close.

"Is all this just for the house?" he asked, bending and picking up a box, surprised to find it not all that heavy. She laughed at him, then realized he was being serious.

"I keep forgetting you've never done this before," she said with a grin, "There are a whole four other boxes for the tree."

She giggled at his expression. Leaning down she picked up another box, piling it on top of the one Gabriel was already holding. She picked up her own box, sliding the other one along the floor as they turned to leave.

She heard Gabriel complaining to himself as he stumbled down the hall in front of her. She stopped inside the door frame, taking one last glimpse at the room full of painful memories, she then firmly shut the door.

* * *

"No, try a little higher" Anna commanded, Gabriel grumbled and lifted the festive decoration a little higher. They'd been adjusting the ornament for what felt like hours. 

Anna realized it was wrong of her to be enjoying his obvious aggravation at this tedious task. She also realized, with a laugh to herself, that she didn't care, he deserved it. It was good to be at the other end of mischief for once. In truth he'd had the garland almost perfect several times. She just liked making him readjust it.

"No, that's too high, a little lower and to your left some" she called again. Growling the great monster hunter lowered the garland just a hair pulling to his left slightly. He glanced over his shoulder at his wife, who was staring critically at the banister. She grinned brightly,

"There you go! Perfect!" she approved, coming to stand beneath the ladder. Mumbling to himself about what he'd gotten himself into he gingerly climbed from the rickety ladder. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly,

"See isn't this fun? We're starting our own traditions!" she said happily. Gabriel just nodded,

"Does that mean we're done?" he asked hopefully, his face fell at her amused look.

"We haven't even gotten the tree yet" she laughed, he sighed heavily and followed after his gypsy as she danced out of the room.

"Come on, we'll need an axe, and you might want to put on some more clothes, it's snowing outside" she called. Fighting the urge to smack his forehead, Gabriel turned and started up the stairs to retrieve his coat.

* * *

Hope you didn't mind all my little flashbacks and what not... Next chapter is going to be lots of fluff and more Anna payback. Don't worry about Gabriel though, he's not going to have a _completely_ horrible Christmas... lol 


	3. Oh Christmas tree

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!

For those concerned about poor Gabriel, don't worry about it, Santa won't forget about him... Neither will his wife!

Review responses:

_Spaztic Arwen:_ I'm always welcome to a challenge, send it to me at my email address: ). Yes I suppose Gabe does deserve this doesn't he... Poor monster slayer.

_Reese Sparrow:_ Ha, Anna's just getting started, you just wait. I'm not at this current moment going to tell you what's going through my brain about Vlad's room. You're just going to have to wait and see!

_Vampyric Lycan:_ Here's chapter three and some more Anna payback!

* * *

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind" Gabriel grumbled under his breath as he followed Anna through the deep snow further into the forest. His horse whinnied then snorted, pawing at the frozen stuff at his feet. The bells on his neck jingled merrily as he tossed his proud black head, Gabriel laughed as the stallion danced beneath him. 

In his minds eye, Van Helsing had pictured an incredibly romantic holiday, with hot apple cider, roaring fires, tasty treats, a delicious meal. And a few other things that made him grin wolfishly at the back of Anna's head. He had not been expecting to tromp around in a forest all day trying to find the perfect Christmas tree.

Yet, still, he had to admit he was enjoying seeing Anna so happy. She practically glowed with her enthusiasm, and he loved seeing her like that.

"Oh! How about that one?" she cried, pointing her finger at a tree that to him looked no different then the other five they'd looked at it. But he smiled happily anyway, and nodded at her. She jumped from her saddle and landed in a heap in the snow, laughing like a little child.

Shaking his head, he slid from his mount and went to tie him up, when something cold struck the back of his head. He froze in his tracks, a girlish giggle floated to his ears, he turned around slowly. Anna laughed and wadded up another snowball. Gabriel nodded, then growling menacingly took off after her. She squealed and ran away as fast as she could in the thigh high snow, laughing all the way. But she was no match for her husband, he tackled her from behind, and they both went sprawling in the snow.

"That wasn't very nice your highness" he snarled menacingly, the light in his eyes betraying his act. "Do you surrender?"

Anna shook her head, "Never" she laughed squirming beneath his weight. He narrowed his eyes at her, she went as far as to stick her tongue out at him.

"So be it" he hissed, then attacked her ribs with tickling fingers till she was howling with laughter. "Surrender!" he commanded, barely able to contain his own laughter.

"The Queen of the gypsies shall never surrender!" she gasped, writhing and laughing even harder as he intensified his assault.

"Surrender gypsy Queen, or suffer further consequences" he laughed, fingers dancing across her ribcage and stomach. Without warning she flipped him over, panting hard and grinning devilishly.

"The Queen of the gypsies is not so easily swayed good sir" she said slowly, "And now you must suffer your consequence" she finished huskily, dragging her fingers down his chest. She knelt down, her breath hot against his cold skin,

"Are you going to surrender?" she asked, lightly passing her lips over his. His throat suddenly constricted, he shook his head, she leaned back and smiled coyly.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice" she purred, then shoved a handful of icy snow into his face, jumping off of him with a laugh. Gabriel sighed, his breath showing steamy white against the biting cold. Anna peeked at him from behind a tree, grinning foolishly.

* * *

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the Christmas tree on the sled his poor stallion was dragging. After their play, when Anna had finally grown tired of smearing snow in his face, he'd cut down the tree. He had to admit, it was a nice tree, though he still didn't understand why the other fifty-million trees in the forest wouldn't work as well. 

But Anna seemed pleased with it, he looked over at her, smiling to herself, obviously thinking about something or other. _I better be getting one hell of a Christmas present_ he thought, thinking about all the trouble he'd gone through. For a _tree_ of all things.

When they finally got back to the manor, he noted that his wife's peppy attitude seemed to have died. She was tired he realized, and probably fairly cold. Deciding to be a good husband, he leapt off his horse and walked over to hers. Extending his arms he helped her off her mare, and set her lightly on her feet. She smiled up at him, and handed her reigns to Cristi, one of the stable hands.

"Ah, there you two are! Well, what a nice tree! You managed to bring something back _alive_ for once Van Helsing, I'm proud of you. Though it is a tree and not Mr. Hyde, or the troll, or the gargoyle, or the..." Carl trailed off at the murderous look Gabriel was giving him.

"Anna, Miruna wanted me to tell you that supper is on the table" Carl said, taking a step back toward the warmth of the house. "I think she roasted some ham, it smells absolutely heavenly!" he added enthusiastically. Gabriel's mouth watered at the prospect, his stomach rumbling and reminding him that he hadn't had lunch.

He handed Grigori the reigns to his stallion, turning to Anna with a hopeful look. She shook her head,

"Yes, all right, oh mighty tree slayer, let's go eat before you fall over" she teased. He took her arm tenderly, then almost dragged her into the house, convinced he would waste away to nothing if he didn't consume something, right then.

An hour or so later, he was completely and utterly stuffed to the brim with roasted ham, warm bread, sweet potatoes, and spiced apple cider. He laid on the couch in the sitting room, feeling like a pig, and watched his wife decorate the Christmas tree.

He knew he should be helping her, and he really did want to, but he couldn't move. He was also, not so secretly, enjoying watching her. She'd changed back into the clothing she'd been wearing earlier, _his_ clothing. There was something so amazingly alluring about it, he still couldn't figure why, but there was.

Anna felt his hungry gaze on her, and chose to ignore it, as she tied bows and hung glass ornaments on the tree. She turned to him finally, noting his heated gaze, and trying not to respond to it. He looked up at her curiously, _probably wondering what torture I have for him next_ she thought with an evil inside grin.

"Gabriel, would you please put this on top of the tree?" Anna asked sweetly, holding out a glass star. He looked up at her pathetically, she raised both eyebrows and continued to hold the object out.

Sighing softly he climbed from the couch and took the fragile item, then stared up at the top of the tree. Groaning at the near ceiling height of the thing, he reached over and snagged a nearby chair. Standing up on it cautiously, he almost daintily placed the delicate ornament at the top of the tree.

Anna grabbed him as soon as he stepped down from the chair, holding to him tightly. Gabriel blinked, confused but not about to complain. He looked up at the tree and smiled, he had to admit that it was rather pretty. For some reason it invoked strong feelings of warmth, he found himself cradling his wife closer as a result. It _was_ romantic, he realized, without being blatant, just softly hinting at it. He smiled and placed his cheek on Anna's head, Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Do tell me if you want the next chapter...


	4. Mistletoe Shenanigans

This chapter will probably be fairly short... now before you kill me, let me tell you that this is a _ten_ chapter fic. So leave me alone about the short chapters.

Review responses:

_Vampyric Lycan:_ I'm typing as fast as I can!

_Sarge 1:_ Excellent? Ah, you made me blush. I'm glad you love, love, love it!

_MariAmber:_ Your wish is my command

_Liz-Bathory7:_ Glad you like it, it is cute isn't it?

_Greenleaf:_ Thanks for your review here and on 'Return to me'. And yes this is going to be very sweet. I think we all wish we had a Van Helsing... I know I do! So much that I bought myself an action figure. My gift to me, from me for Christmas! lol. And to answer your pondering on 'Return to me'. Kate Beckinsale has gorgeous hazel eyes, and so Anna of course, has them as well. In Underworld she had contacts in to make her eyes vampire blue in certain moments in the movie. Other then that, no, Anna and Kate have hazel eyes.

_Spaztic Arwen:_ Horrible? Don't be mean! (lol) here's your other chapter... you know what, I was just thinking that the snow fight scene was kinda like the one in the Beauty and the Beast. Then I just started laughing. Hugh Jackman was Gaston in Beauty in the Beast wasn't he? (lol) Oh the irony...

_nala456:_ Next chapter is heeeeere!!!!

_hollyberries230:_ Your screen name always make me think of Christmas... (lol) that was random, sorry. Clueless? Erm, well I am blonde...

_Sarge1:_ Whoa, okay, glad you're liking this story. Here's the next chapter, calm down... Breathe, breathe...

_MariAmber:_ I always ask, I'd want to know if you didn't want anymore, I could be doing other things... (grin) Excellent? Thanks!

_HyperCaz:_ More Carl is on the way! I just had to write a Christmas fic, just had too...

_Hollysgirl:_ Not planning on stopping as long as your reading! Enjoy!

_KillerKitty16:_ Here's another chappie!

_SilverFlover:_ Yeah, the snow fight was fun to write too! Thanks again!

_the Widow Dracula:_ Wow, I mean, wow. Now that's a compliment! Thanks for reading. Here's the update.

* * *

Gabriel left Anna sleeping, creeping out of their bedroom in search of a drink of water. He'd made it halfway down the hall when a door opened on his left and he found himself being yanked into a room. 

He didn't even get to yell, a rather strong hand clamped over his mouth, which of course only made the monster hunter angrier. Growling low in his throat he prepared himself to throttle his attacker. Thoughts of his wife, sleeping so peacefully in her bed, being harmed in any way instantly stoked his fury. He reached his hands and grabbed his attacker by the throat, turning them and shoving him against the door.

"Van Helsing! What the devil! Put me down!" Carl yelped in the dark. Gabriel dropped him, all fight draining from him, though his anger stayed right on the surface.

"Carl!? What the hell!" he barked, taking a step back from his friend. Carl glared at him from the floor. Gabriel reached down and hauled the Friar to his feet, stooping and retrieving his night cap as well.

"Sorry" he mumbled, eyeing the shorter man with interest. "You going to tell me why you felt the need to scare me half to death?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you might want to know about some interesting information I came across today in town" Carl whispered conspiratorially. Van Helsing gestured for him to go on, looking somewhat bored.

Carl leaned toward him excitedly, "I've found an interesting tradition that goes along with this holiday" he sang. Gabriel eyed him, wondering what the Friar had been drinking. Almost dancing with his excitement Carl held out his hand.

Gabriel looked down and gently picked up the little plant lying in the Friars palm, he held it up between their heads, studying it as best he could in the gloom.

"What's this? And what does it do?" he questioned turning the leaf in his hands.

"It's called mistletoe!" Carl explained, "Tradition says that any two people standing beneath it have to, well, they have to kiss each other!" he finished enthusiastically.

Gabriel stared at him incredulously, "Are you serious?" he asked, eyeing the leaf with renewed interest. Carl nodded, his night hat almost falling off his head. It was then that Gabriel noticed that he was holding the leaf between he and Carl. He jerked away quickly, putting the plant in his pocket. His mind already turning with ideas.

"Carl, where'd you find this out?" Van Helsing asked, glancing at the blonde knowingly. Carl blushed crimson, he fairly glowed in the dark.

"I, um, well you see, I was..." he trailed off, unable to find the right words and embarrassed beyond all belief. Gabriel patted the Friar on the shoulder,

"Thank you Carl, this will be put to good use, I can assure you" he smirked, turning and leaving the room. Leaving the blushing Friar to stare after him.

"What have I done?" Carl mused, watching the retreating monster slayer, "I feel that I should apologize to Anna."

* * *

When Anna woke the next morning she was surprised not to find Gabriel next to her. Stretching underneath the warm blankets she glanced to her right, confirming that her husband wasn't there. She frowned to herself and sat up, 

"What mischief has he gotten too?" she wondered aloud. With a jaw-cracking yawn she tossed back the blankets, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She and Gabriel were supposed to head into town for some Christmas shopping, and while _she _was excited at the prospect. She suspected her husband was not.

Pulling her hair out of her face, Anna finished tying her corset then yanked on her jacket. Snagging her earrings off the dresser she headed for the door.

She stopped mid-step as the door slowly swung open, revealing her husband. He was leaning casually against the door frame, a wicked look in his eyes that matched the evil grin on his face.

"Good morning Anna" he drawled, straightening up, and slowly approaching her.

"Gabriel, what-?" the gypsy whispered, not liking the look in his eyes. Anna took a step back warily, eyes darting about, looking for a spider or something along those lines. Her back hit her dresser, unable to do anything but look at him pleadingly as he closed in on her. She was suddenly reminded of when she'd first met Gabriel, and Aleera and Verona had her cornered in the bar. She knew she didn't have to be afraid of her husband, but the memory brought back fear. Her heart pounded so loudly she was sure the whole house could hear it's frantic beat.

"Gabriel" she whimpered, twisting her head away when he brought his hand from behind his back. She peeked one eye open, expecting to be confronted with some eight-legged monstrosity. Instead, she saw... a plant?

"What?" she breathed, brows drawn together as she looked from the plant up to her smiling monster hunter. He lifted the plant above his head, and it finally clicked.

"Mistletoe!" Anna laughed, launching into her husband and hugging him tightly.

"Mistletoe, I was expecting some horrid trick!" she breathed against his shoulder.

"Silly Anna" he teased, pushing her away, he shook the mistletoe in his hand, and waggled his eyebrows. Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes, laughing at him.

"Sure, _now_ you get into the Christmas spirit! Where did you learn about mistletoe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his expression.

"I learned from Carl, actually" he said, laughing as both of her dark eyebrows jerked up to her hairline. It took Gabriel a moment to catch the double meaning there. He blushed and glared at her, "Anna!" he yelped, she shrugged.

"He learned from some woman in the village! And _told_ me about it!" Van Helsing hissed.

Anna shook her head in disbelief, "He's a Friar! Isn't that against the rules?" she quipped. Gabriel shrugged and motioned to the mistletoe again.

"Quit stalling" he growled, reaching with his free hand and dragging her back to him.

She pulled away, causing him to growl again, humor danced in the depths of her eyes at his frustration.

"We have to go Christmas shopping today" she reminded him, he rolled his eyes.

"And we will, now shut up and kiss me" he grumbled, she opened her mouth to comment on his word choice, she didn't get a chance to. His lips crashed down onto hers, silencing any comment she might have had.

Grinning to himself, Gabriel tossed the mistletoe away, using his now free fingers to gently cup his wife's face. He made a mental note to thank Carl later.

Anna's wedding ring flashed in the sunlight as she buried her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. _we're never going to get to Christmas shopping today_ she thought mournfully, even as she pulled her husband yet closer to her. How was it that he could do this to her? Every time, there was no saying no, no drawing the line, she knew he'd always get what he wanted. Especially when he asked so _nicely_. She moaned into hismouth as hislips continued to worktheir magic on hers. _God he's good at this_, her brain mumbled while her free hand ran across his cheek and chin, then slipped to his shoulder. Holding her up when her knees gave way, pushing her further into him.

When Gabriel's fingers started working on her corset ties she couldn't help but sigh. It was such a pain to get on, and so simple for him to take off. _To hell with Christmas shopping_ she thought when his hand slid underneath her shirt.

* * *

Heee!!!! Merry Christmas all! 


	5. All I want for Christmas

It's Christmas!!!!!!! Whoa, it came so fast! Merry Christmas all!

Review Responses:

_Marrokinhas:_More fluff? I'll try! I'm very happy that you like it, makes my writing more enjoyable to me if other people like it.

_Sarge1:_ That was a huge review... I don't really feel all that sorry for Anna. I know she's headstrong and independent, and so having someone else have so much control over her would probably make her mad. But then, you realize _who_ is in control of her. The drool worthy Gabriel Van Helsing, and you don't feel so bad anymore. I do have a thing with spiders. And that thing is no-thing. I don't even like seeing them on TV. But my point in mentioning them so often is to get you used to that reaction with Anna. To where I can mention a spider and you will go "Oh no! What about Anna?!" see? It's like getting to know someone better. If you learn that your friend doesn't like onions. You'll forget at first and then when you become better friends you'll see onions and think "so and so doesn't like onions". Right? Ya get it? lol. Here's the next chapter, and I'm working on Best left buried. Mistletoe is the best!

_Liz-Bathory7:_ I'm going as fast as I can! Glad you lurve it!

_Reese Sparrow:_ Wouldn't you?

_the Widow Dracula:_ I enjoyed writing the scene with Carl, it was just, fun. lol, yes I can see Drac not enjoying Christmas all that much.

_Spaztic Arwen:_ The irony is oh so amusing. Yes, well I'm not a fan of Christmas shopping as it is. So, I must say, were I in Anna's position my response would be much the same...

_Vampyric Lycan:_ Rather naughty, I think I know which list he's on! Same to you mellonamin.

_hollyberries230:_ No, I suppose it's not hard to figure what happens next. Brilliant? You gotta stop that, I'm blushing again.

_KillerKitty16:_ If you can't figure out what happens next... um, well, that's just sad in my book. As to my cutting it off. Not my idea. But I thought it might take from the story somewhat if I were to jump the rating. Here's the next chappie for ya!

_SilverFlover:_ Devilish? Yup. I always have more luv, and here it is...

_Greenleaf:_ All my stories are done in XHTML, I write them in notepad with code. So, I get the horizontal lines on there by putting in an "hr" tag. You can put them in here at in the editing section.

_enigmatic mystery:_ Continuing on at your request! lol

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

* * *

Gabriel couldn't help but be bored, wondering around in Bucharest after his wife. Anna seemed to be having fun, and that pleased him, but he was _bored_. He'd grown tired of looking into all the shops, that to him all had the same thing in it. Frilly stuff, not exactly things that screamed _Anna_. 

"Anna, what do you want for Christmas?" he finally asked in desperation, throwing his hands in the air. She turned around, walking backwards, and eyed him amusedly.

"Why?" she asked, turning back around, he sighed and jogged up to her side. She smiled up at him, even reached for his hand, threading their gloved fingers together.

"Well, uh, I want to get you what you want" he said carefully, removing his fingers and sliding an arm casually around her waist. He realized it probably wouldn't be good to tell her he had no idea what to get her at all. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, dark eyes glancing up at him, she shrugged.

"Anything you get me will be perfect, no matter what it is" she soothed, suppressing a grin at his bewildered look. _This is way too much fun_ she thought evilly, she stopped right next to the fountain in the center of the square.

"Okay, I've got an idea. See that gentleman over there? The one in the top hat, standing just outside the ladies store?" she said watching him to make sure he saw the man. "Right, I want you to go see if he works there. If he does, ask him to help you find something for your wife, okay?" she smiled at the complete and utter confusion on his face. Reaching into her purse she pulled out some money and handed it to him.

"Just go, he'll help you, I'll meet you back here in an hour" Anna supplied, watching him closely. He looked down at the money in his hands, then at the man, then finally back to her. She leaned up and kissed him quickly, patting his shoulder she turned and headed deep into the crowded city. Leaving her poor baffled monster hunter to fend for himself. She made sure that he couldn't possibly see her before she allowed herself to laugh. Ignoring the odd looks she was getting, she shook her head and went in search of his presents.

Back at the fountain, Gabriel was still staring off after Anna, and eyeing the salesman warily.

"I hate Christmas" he decided, nodding to himself before casually approaching the man Anna had pointed out.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?" the little man asked, with a far too cheery smile. He had a thick French accent, Gabriel noted, and was a good deal shorter then Van Helsing. He wore a simple gray jacket, a little bit of blonde hair peeking out beneath his top hat.

"I'm looking for a gift for my wife, I don't know what to get her. She said you could help me find something" Gabriel found himself saying. The little man nodded and rubbed his hands together, exhaling softly. He grinned up at Van Helsing and stretched out his hand.

"All right, I'm willing to help you Mr. uhhh" he trailed off, looking up at the taller man expectantly. Gabriel glowered at him, and tried not to panic, he couldn't tell the man he was _Van Helsing_, he'd run for the hills. Then he'd never find Anna a present.

"Valerious" Gabriel replied, taking the smaller hand into his and giving it a firm shake.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Valerious, you may call me Adrian, let's have a look-see shall we?" he chirped, returning the monster hunters hard grip. Releasing Gabriel's hand he turned and entered the lingerie store he was standing in front off.

"Your wife Mr. Valerious, tell me about her" Adrian said, while Van Helsing followed him like a puppy. The darker man couldn't help but stare about him in wonder, and feel a little out of place. Here he was, dressed in hunting garb, and all around him was soft and flirty. "Um, her name is Anna, she's about five foot nine, she's Romanian-"

Adrian surprised him by waving a hand and cutting him off. "No, no, the height is good. But what color are her eyes? Hm? Hair color? Skin tone?" the salesman corrected, listing the specifics on his fingers. Gabriel blinked and toyed with his hat, which he'd taken off in an attempt to fit in a bit better.

"Oh, er, hazel, dark brown and curly, she's probably tan by your standards" he mumbled. He sighed as Adrian gave him a look and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd say it's a cream color" he finally answered, wondering where his wife was.

"Ah! Beautiful! I have the perfect idea!" Adrian enthused, snapping his fingers and disappearing behind a rack of nightgowns.

"This one works eh?" he suggested, holding up a golden colored nightie, with thin straps and a low cut back. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, mind drifting back to his home in Vaseria, where he desperately wished he was.

"No, she has one like that" he said slowly, Adrian huffed and tossed the gown over his shoulder.

"Let me see then, this would be so much easier if Madame were here!" the Frenchmen growled. Gabriel rolled his eyes, hadn't it been an hour already?

* * *

Anna grinned to herself as she peered at the case of crosses in front of her. She wondered how Gabriel was doing with his shopping. She felt a little bad for leaving him with Adrian, but figured he'd get over it. She just hoped he didn't kill the Frenchman. That was her favorite lingerie store... 

"Can I help you miss?" a mousy woman asked, slowly approaching the Princess. Anna smiled warmly at her,

"Yes, I'll take that one."

* * *

"Okay! This is the one!" Adrian cried, running fingers through his hair. He'd lost his top hat after the fifth nightgown, frustrated at Gabriel's apparent lack of interest. Which wasn't it at all, Gabriel _was_ interested, his problem was that Anna seemed to own half of the store. 

Adrian held up a purple lace number that made Gabriel's eyebrows climb to his hairline. He coughed and Adrian waggled his eyebrows,

"You like yes?" he asked hopefully. Gabriel shook his head,

"She'd kill me" he said, almost woefully as he studied the scrap of lace. Shaking his head he glanced around the store, trying not to pay attention to the string of French curses coming from the clothing rack.

It was then that he noted some children playing outside by the fountain. Something stirred in his chest as he watched them at play, their little faces bright and cheery as they threw snow at each other. God only knew how he wished to hear the sound of childish giggles in the manor. Their little feet pattering on the floor as they played and ran away from their mother at bath time. He smiled softly to himself, _soon_ he promised himself, taking one last glimpse before turning back to Adrian. _Soon_.

He and Anna had discussed it, they both knew they wanted a family. Anna was a little frightened by the prospect of being a mother. Her mother had been taken when she was five, she'd had no example. He knew she'd be a wonderful mother, and had told her so, but still she was unsure.

The thought brought an idea to mind, one that made Gabriel grin almost frighteningly. Adrian came rushing at him, a dark green simple nightie in hand, a crazy desperate look in his squinty blue eyes.

Gabriel took a moment to be amused at the salesman, he'd been shoving tempting lace and silk creations in Gabriel's face for a good forty-five minutes. His little bit of hair was twisted in complete chaos, from his fingers grabbing and pulling it. The vein in Adrian's temple was standing out, his eyes were frantic and wild, his skin flushed. He was almost panting and a faint sheen of perspiration could be seen on his forehead.

"This is it, right here, I can feel it!" he shouted, thrusting the fine French fabric at the monster slayer. Gabriel had to admit he was intrigued by the color of it, and the picture it painted in his head. He could just see Anna in it. Reaching for it, he took the silk between his index finger and thumb. Testing the softness, only the best would touch his wife's skin.

Adrian stared at him, hopefully, watching his customers every movement critically. Gabriel let his mind drift back home, back to the big question. Did Anna already own this gown?

He smiled at Adrian, the man almost jumped out of his skin staring back expectantly.

"Adrian, I believe you've found the one!" Gabriel cried, startling the little man. Adrian's breath left him in a whoosh, he slumped against the counter, mumbling in French.

"Mr. Valerious I have never been happier to make a sale. I hope the little lady appreciates this gown!" he said, Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder.

"How much do you want for it?" Van Helsing asked simply, grinning at his disheveled companion. He handed over the appropriate amount, watching closely as Adrian wrapped the gown, then shook Adrian's hand and turned to leave. Running straight into Anna who stood behind him with a knowing grin.

"Anna!" he yelped, almost dropping the precious package he held. She peered at it curiously.

"What did you get?" she asked, reaching for it, he lightly smacked her fingers away. "No peeking," he hissed, smirking at her pout.

Adrian leaned around to get a look at the woman he'd just spent an hour hunting for.

"Oh Madame! He does not do you justice!" he said, coming around and taking Anna's delicate hands in his. He pressed a kiss into her knuckles, much to her amusement and Gabriel's chagrin.

"Sir she is not as beautiful as you said, she is more!" the salesman cried, smoothing Anna's skin with his fingers and talking to himself in French. "This skin!" he cried, "It is magnificent!"

Anna grinned and thanked him, Gabriel growled, reached over and removed his wife's hand from the Frenchman's crushing grip.

"Thank you Adrian, for all your help" he hissed, pulling Anna toward the door.

"Are you sure you don't want the purple one?" Adrian cried after them, following them to the door. Anna looked up at Gabriel curiously, further intrigued by the bright blush coloring his cheeks.

"The purple one?" she inquired, lifting one dark eyebrow. If possible he blushed harder, and shot a glare over his shoulder, "Don't ask," he growled.

* * *

Okay, I don't know if they had department stores back then. But, I really don't care any way. The store Gabriel was in was kinda like Victoria's Secret if you will. A French version. lol. I know they probably didn't have little shopping areas like I was thinking, but hey, it's Fanfiction. And it served the purpose of the fic... right? 


	6. Chestnuts roasting

Four chapters left! Ahhhhhhh!

Review Responses:

_Sarge1:_ Yeah, I feel sorry for the French guy. Poor Adrian. Yeah, who'd a thought Anna a lingerie freak? Oh, yeah, me. Everything about Anna screams soldier, there had to be something feminine about her. Oh! I know! Knickers! lol, by the way (kicks) get to work on your fic!

_marrokinhas:_ Oh, don't worry, Gabriel won't be forgotten. Not by Santa, not by his wife, and not by the author. Thanks. If you've ever seen Hugh around his son, it's just adorable. And Kate's daughter is so cute. They're both family people and I think that should stay true in their characters.

_Spaztic Arwen:_ Erm, they're still on a honeymoon, of sorts. It's their first year together, yes there will be things they don't agree on. But it's _Christmas_, one of the most romantic holidays out there. You don't think it might kill the mood if they were yelling at each other about where Van Helsing left his boots? (lol) No, I haven't started on the last challenge yet. I've found that if I jump on too many stories at once, my muse kinda fizzles out. So after this one is done, I'll start in on the challenge. Lightly of course, as I still have to finish Best Left Buried...

_the Widow Dracula:_ Oooh, you wound me! Yes, the purple one, I may have to further comment on that later... Anyhew, yes I realize by the time this was posted it was the 26th, but I'm too lazy to go back in and change it. I'm very glad that you like this story. Not very often you get a Drac fan that doesn't like G/A to read your stuff!

_hollyberries230:_ Oh, wow, thanks! What can I say to that? Anna/Gabriel rules!(?) Thanks so much. Wow.

_Liz-Bathory7:_ I'm a going, I'm a going... Wait no longer, here's the next chappie!

_Vampric Lycan:_ I'm so happy that you loved it! I decided we needed a little humor in there. Then I had this mental picture of Van Helsing, in full monster hunting attire. You know, his hat and trench coat, pistols in holster, everything. Anyway, I had a picture of him dressed like that, standing in the middle of Victoria's Secret with some little French guy waving a scrap of lace at him. Saying "But she'll love it!" It just made me laugh. So I had to write it. lol, my muse is as twisted as I am!

_KillerKitty16:_ More! More? So demanding... just kidding. Here ya go!

_SilverFlover:_ Yeah, if there's one thing I can do, it's embarrass someone. Can't you just see Helsing standing in the middle of a lingerie store with a look of pure confusion on his face?

_From-Heaven2Earth:_ Never end? I'm having a hard enough time as it is! I'm unbelievably happy that you love this fic. Here's some more!

_Countess Jackman:_ Thanks so much! I'm like floating on cloud nine right now! Absolutely thrilled that everyone seems to be liking this so much... Thanks for the lovely review. You made my day!

* * *

When they finally got home, Gabriel was exhausted, to say the least. A little grumpy as well, he'd forgotten that he wouldn't get to _see_ what Anna had gotten him till Christmas. Frankly, he thought that was dumb, why buy a gift for someone then tell them they couldn't see it? He'd told Anna his thoughts on the matter, she laughed. 

Still grumbling he followed her up the steps into their home, carrying all the packages. She'd threatened to send him to the couch if he couldn't keep from peeking. After spending the day in a lingerie store, trying to imagine his wife in various garments. He could honestly say that he would _not_ be peeking any time soon.

Anna pushed open the front door, looking well pleased, when the smell hit both their noses. To say that it smelt heavenly would be a gross understatement.

"Oh, I guess Miruna's been busy" Anna commented, sniffing the air appreciatively. Gabriel's mouth was watering, he sent his wife a rather pitiful pleading look. She shook her head, sending a wave through her curls.

"Could we at least put the bags upstairs and change our clothes first? I don't know about you, but I, for one, want out of these clothes." She gestured at her corset pointedly, then down at her high-heeled shoes. He sighed heavily, she rolled her eyes at him and started up the stairs.

"Couch!" she called sharply, when he failed to follow her. With a longing look in the direction of the kitchen, he ran up the steps after her. No pastry was worth the couch.

No matter how good they smelled.

* * *

"Miruna?" Anna called, peeking her head into the kitchen. The motherly looking woman turned from the counter, dusting flour off her hands onto her apron. Her graying brown hair was pulled back into a bun, gray eyes took her in, a smile gracing her lips. 

"Oh! Mistress Anna! You're back so soon, I didn't expect to see you back till tomorrow. Did you have a nice trip?" she asked, continuing to try and remove the flour from her fingers. Anna grinned back at the cook, who was much more then that to Anna. Miruna had in many ways become Anna's mother, watching out for the Princess after her parents were tragically taken.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time, but Gabriel was worried about being recognized if we stayed. Is dinner already over? My poor husband is nearly starved," Anna said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Miruna chuckled, she reached a hand and gently patted the gypsies fingers.

"Men, my dear, are always hungry" she lectured, unable to resist the urge to tease the Princess she continued, "And not always for food." She looked up at Anna and was rewarded with a bright blush.

"Miruna!" Anna gasped, lightly slapping the other woman's fingers away. They shared a laugh, when Anna remembered her monster hunter was sitting just a room away.

"Miruna, serious now, we've missed dinner haven't we?" she asked, glancing about the kitchen. Miruna smiled sadly,

"Yes, you're about an hour too late. Would you like me to fix something?" she too, looked about the kitchen. Anna shook her head thoughtfully, she sniffed the air again.

"Ah, how about some dessert?" Miruna asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow. Anna grinned,

"Let me check and make sure that's okay with the man of the household" she said wryly.

* * *

"Here, try this one" Anna commanded, picking up a dainty pastry and holding it before her husband. Gabriel eyed it warily, 

"Is this one spicy?" he asked, Anna shook her head and gestured again with the treat. Gabriel sighed and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him.

Her heart jumped slightly, as it did every time, when his lips closed on her fingertips. He stared directly into her eyes, letting his lips linger on her fingers. His tongue darted out, without thought from him, and teased her sensitive fingers. Anna smiled impishly and withdrew her hand. Gabriel chewed thoughtfully, nodding his head in agreement with the taste.

"It's good" he allowed, once his mouth was free, she smiled brightly.

"Here you go, here's some fresh from the oven" Miruna called lightly, coming in from the kitchen and placing a plate of cookies down. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at the couple.

"Are you enjoying the food?" she asked, looking from one hunter to the other. Anna grinned up at her,

"The food is excellent as always Miruna, thank you" she answered politely. Gabriel reached an eager hand for a cookie, Anna quirked an eyebrow,

"Miruna's going to think I don't feed you," she laughed. He picked up a cookie, steam rising from the morsel.

"Miruna," he started conversationally, "she doesn't feed me" he finished, opening his mouth to receive hot cookie.

"Wait Master Van Helsing they're extremely-" Miruna warned to late. Gabriel popped the cookie in his mouth, almost immediately trying not to spit it out.

"Hot" Miruna finished, shaking her head at the sputtering man. Anna look fairly amused, resting her chin on her hand, watching the famous monster killer choke on cookie. Miruna shook her head and went back into the kitchen, leaving the children to their own devices.

Gabriel finally managed to swallow, sticking out his tongue pitifully,

"I burnt my tongue" he lamented, taking a sip of water.

"Poor brave monster hunter" Anna teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder and glancing at the clock.

"How about you? Want some? Hm? A taste of your own medicine?" he offered, reaching out and snagging another of the little treats. He held it before her lips, lopsided grin firmly in place.

Anna hesitated briefly, then opened her mouth, suddenly struck by the oddness of monster hunters hand feeding one another. Gabriel went to put the pastry in her mouth, and partially succeeded. Somehow he managed to smear cherry filling on her lips. She couldn't help but laugh, and heard Van Helsings laughter joining hers a moment later.

"I'm hand feeding the great Van Helsing like a baby" Anna chuckled, wiping the cherry red from her lips.

"Hey!" he protested, pouting at her, "I am not a baby!" he yelped. She smiled and licked the filling off her fingers.

"Of course not dear" she said, sarcastically he noted, growling he reached over and stuck his finger in some whip cream. Without second thought he reached over and smeared the cream down her cheek. She gasped, and jerked away, while he laughed at her.

Not one to be outdone, Anna reached over and snatched the _whole_ pie, and shoved it into his face with a satisfied smirk.

"Touché" she snarled, then calmly wiped the cream from her face, using her mouth to remove it from her hands. The pie pan slid off Gabriel's face, along with some of the cake. Two brown eyes glared at her from amidst the white mess of his face. She chuckled softly to herself and continued to lick her fingers.

"I hope you're going to apologize" Gabriel hissed, Anna looked at him, then with a completely straight face leaned over and ran her finger down his cheek. Leaning back into her seat she cleaned that bit of frosting from her finger as well, watching him all the while.

"This reminds me of our honeymoon" she commented nonchalantly, running her finger over her lips. He narrowed his eyes, less then pleased that she'd had to bring up _that_ memory.

"That was all your fault," he grumbled, searching for a towel.

"My fault I didn't want cake all over my back?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He made a face at her and slumped in his chair, defeated, there was no towel.

* * *

That was kind of an odd chapter wasn't it? Oh well. Moving right along... 


	7. I'll be home for Christmas

Sorry this is taking so long. Back to work ya know, blah, but I'll keep writing as long as you're reading.

Review Response:

_the Widow Dracula:_ Because it's cute? That's a wonderful idea, are you going to write it? You should. I feel very honored to have you two reading my work!

_Liz-Bathory7:_ I might go somewhere with the, ahem, "Children Concept" but I'm not sure how I'm going to go about it. I know it's a little short, but that chapter was hard to write.

_Sarge1:_ Yup, that always works, one word and you get complete and total obedience. I hope I avoid kicking.

_Vampyric Lycan:_ Hm? Oh, Anna was remembering a similar incident that occurred on their honeymoon. Which if asked, after this fic is done, I might be compelled to write about.

_KillerKitty16:_ Thank you, yes I suppose it was rather odd. My writers block's been acting up again. Do they make pills for that?

_EbonyBeach:_ I do think it was odd, and _I_ wrote it. But I'm glad you thought it was cute. Ah, yes, don't worry, it'll be Christmas soon enough. Hey, it's me, don't worry LOTS of fluff heading your way.

_Spaztic Arwen:_ I might elaborate anyway, if enough people show interest. But don't worry about your challenge. I got an idea, and I even found a way to sneak Anna and Gabriel into there.

* * *

"Oh no, Vasile, I'll get it!" Carl said to the aging gentleman as he heard a knock on the door. The dignified butler simply nodded his head and headed back the direction he'd come. Carl smiled and set his glass of cider down, heading for the door. 

He opened it just as the little lad on the other side reached to knock again.

"Oh! Good morning sir, I have a message for Master Van Helsing" he said cheerily, holding his hand out.

Carl's warm smile faded when he saw what the young man had in his hand.

_Anna is not going to be happy about this_ he thought shakily, and reached to take the parcel.

"Thank you, I'll make sure he receives it" Carl said politely, while inside he quailed at the thought of having to deliver such a message.

He smiled again at the lad, then closed the door softly, turning he looked up the stairs. Smiling tightly, he exhaled and started up the grand steps.

"Sure leave all the dirty dangerous work to the Friar" he grumbled, marching up the stairs like someone sentenced to death.

* * *

Anna looked up from her book when she head the library door creak open, she smiled as Carl stuck his head into the room. 

Gabriel and Anna were settled comfortably on a couch. Anna had her feet in Van Helsings lap as they both read quietly.

"What's the matter Carl you look like you've seen a ghost, or maybe Cardinal Jinette in his birthday suit," Gabriel said wryly. Anna looked over at him and made a face, the same disgusted look painted Carl's features.

"Why would you say something like that?" Carl moaned, smacking his forehead, "I'm going to have to poke out my mental eye!" he complained.

Gabriel shrugged and placed his book down on Anna's leg, laying his left hand on her feet.

"You're telling me you never had that dream? You know where you were naked in front of the whole church?" he asked, ignoring Anna's choking cough. Carl almost looked offended, as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back. "No!" he yelped,

Gabriel held his right hand up in surrender. "Okay, okay, no need to get defensive" he soothed, though Anna thought she saw a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"So are you going to tell us why you've decided to disturb our peaceful afternoon?" Gabriel asked, quirking an eyebrow. All the while tracing a teasing pattern up and down Anna's calf. Carl sighed, he really hated to do this.

"You, uh, you have a letter" he stammered, reaching into his sleeve and removing the plain cream envelope.

He'd expected anger, though he didn't know where it'd be directed, if not anger then fear. He was unprepared for the heart wrenching sorrow Anna's eyes filled with.

Crimson lips parted slightly when she turned her broken gaze to her monster hunter. Van Helsing looked stunned, to say the least, he stared at the envelope in Carl's shaking fingers.

To both Anna and Carl's surprise Gabriel gave a short humorless laugh, reached out and snatched the letter away.

"Just figures doesn't it" he said sarcastically, ripping the envelope open, then yanking the letter out. He read it quickly, then handed it to Anna, smiling ruefully he snorted and shook his head.

"I have to go, I can't just let people die" he said softly, locking gazes with the gypsy. She settled the note in her lap, and stared up out the window, he thought he heard her whisper 'it's not fair'.

"I know," she said simply, then turned back to him.

"I know" she repeated softly. He squeezed her foot reassuringly,

"I'll be quick" he comforted. Anna shook her head,

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Gabriel" she pleaded. Carl felt it wise to leave the room, and give them a moment.

As soon as the door clicked closed Anna slid her legs off of Gabriel's lap and got to her feet.

"It's my job, Anna" he said, holding out both hands, palms up. She sighed, arms wrapped firmly about herself.

"I know that, I do, and you're right you have to go," she turned back to him, a watery smile on her lovely features.

"It doesn't make it any easier when you have to leave. You're all I've got now, and I've become used to having you here. To having something and someone to wake up to. A reason for living, you know that don't you? You know how much I love you?" she whispered, so close to tears her eyes shimmered.

"I've had to leave before, you've never said anything, never protested, why now?" he asked, standing and approaching her slowly.

She stared up at him, a single tear making it's way unbidden down her cheek. He couldn't help himself, reaching instinctively to wipe the moisture away, silently cursing Jinette and the order.

"It's Christmas, and I can't help but think off all the days for you _not_ to come home..." She trailed off, eyes closing, another tear streaming down her face. He bent his head and kissed this one away, tasting the salt of it and hating that he'd made her cry. But he could make it better, couldn't he?

Taking her hands he gently pulled them from around her waist and set them against his chest. He held them for a brief second, squeezing them tight then slid his fingers to her shoulders and pulled her against him. She relaxed in his embrace with one long shuddery exhale, while he murmured complete nonsense, that he hoped was calming.

"I'll be home for Christmas, Anna," he whispered to her hair, "Not even Dracula himself could keep me from you."

* * *

Gabriel dropped his packed bag by his feet, not a single article of clothing was in it. Anna smiled sadly up at him, 

"Sure I can't come?" she asked, he frowned and shook his head.

"Waste of time, besides" he smiled, "You're on vacation" he said dryly. She rolled her eyes and snorted in response. His smile softened,

"I'll be home" he repeated, nodding to his wife. She smiled back,

"I know" she replied, she had full faith in him. He was a warrior, he wouldn't break his word.

Standing on her tiptoes she twined her arms around his neck, "Don't be late" she whispered, grinning impishly.

He wasted no time in fully reliving the memory, bending his head to claim her waiting lips.

As usual it got out of hand rather quickly, and he had to force himself away from her. She sighed and kept her eyes closed for a second longer, as if trying to memorize the feeling. Hazel eyes slowly reappeared, staring up at him dazedly. He bent for another quick kiss then stooped to pick up his bag of goodies.

He smiled over at Carl, even bothering with giving a quick salute.

"Take care of her for me" he joked, though both men knew he was deadly serious. Carl nodded, meeting his friends eye and telling him he understood.

"What no kiss for me?" he huffed, mock offended. Gabriel raised and eyebrow, shook his head and opened the door.

"Wait!" Anna gasped, reaching up she deftly undid the latch on her necklace, pulling it from her neck. Smiling lightly, she reached up around his neck again and re-hooked the clasp. She ran her fingers across the delicate cross, then looked down.

"For luck," she explained to his unanswered question, she stood on her tiptoes for one last kiss goodbye. He tugged on a lock of her hair playfully before walking out of the house. His horse waited at the base of the steps, his black coat shining blue-black in the sun.

Anna stood stock still for a moment, when she remembered she'd forgotten something.

"Gabriel!" she cried, launching herself at the door, gripping the doorframe tightly. He turned around, his mount whinnied impatiently and tossed his mane, stamping a hoof in protest.

"I love you" Anna called, Gabriel rewarded her with a smile. Turning he quickly swung up onto the horse, and moved to leave. Twisting in his saddle he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I love you too" he called back, with a final wave he snapped the reigns and headed out.

* * *

Will Gabriel be home in time for Christmas? _Is_ Christmas ruined? 


	8. A merry little Christmas

_Sarge1:_ Yes, work is bloody work. I'm so sick of work right now, I've been running around _trying_ to catch a cold. Aw! (hugs back) here's the next chapter, I'm glad you liked the last one.

_Liz-Bathory7:_ Epic? Really? I'm so happy that you love it, makes my job so much more enjoyable. Ready to read and review? 'Cause I'm a-going.

_angel-death-dealer:_ An honor? Oh, stop it... seriously, I've got like a permanent blush! You're very welcome, I really enjoyed that last chapter, it was very warm and fuzzy.

_EbonyBeach:_ Be happy! I wasn't sure if anyone would get that, "I'm going to have to poke out my mental eye" that's just something that I say. Thought it might fit Carl. Glad you love it, makes me not feel so stupid for saying it! (lol)

_the Widow Dracula:_ Proud of me? Really? Thanks! Ah, yes, I knew someone would say something about the length. I had so much to say, but I figured I'd go with the direct approach. I didn't want to bury the feeling of it with so much, I don't know, _stuff_. You know what I mean? I'm very serious. I don't mind if people use my stuff in their fic, I just like to be asked first. It's kinda weird to be reading a fic and see something you recognize and go "Wow! What a great idea, wish I'd have thought of it." Then it dawns on you that you _did_ think of it. But since I suggested you write it, I have no problems with you writing the fic, it was an excellent idea. So please, go right on ahead! I'll look foreword to reading it!

_pIrAtEs TrEaSuRe:_ Hi! Me? Ruin Christmas? Wouldn't dream of it! Hm, I think you'll be surprised with how our hero comes home.

_SilverFlover:_ Don't cry! Though, that's what I was aiming for... Shhh, that's a secret! Monsters don't go on pause for anyone, not even for Christmas vacation! But isn't that the job of the hero? You know, duty calls and all that jazz? Ah, so you liked the cross thing, I thought I might be getting a little corny, but I'm glad you liked it. I felt sorry for Carl, I would not want to give Anna that letter, he's very courageous, that little Friar. I'm very proud of him. (lol)

_Countess Jackman:_ I don't know, I'm just the author at the mercy of my muse (they don't tell me anything), you'll have to read and find out. I'm so very happy that you loved it!

_RockinLizzy:_ Never fear...

_Spaztic Arwen:_ Could be, might be. I'm not really sure, you'd have to ask Selene, it was her idea.

_funkyflamingo:_ As cute and fluffy was my goal, I am very glad you think so! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

And now! (pauses for a drink of Diet Coke) Ahem, and now! Without much ado about nothing... (lol) I give you... CHAPTER 8!!

* * *

"Look out!" a random person shouted above the screams of the others. Gabriel whirled toward the sound, bringing his new crossbow to bear. He launched a flurry of silver tipped arrows without hesitation. The vampire he was shooting at didn't seem too intimidated. Cackling madly it swatted the bolts aside, heading straight at Van Helsing at break-neck speed. 

Gabriel waited till the last moment to drop to the ground, rolling onto his back so he could keep firing. The vampire hissed and twisted acrobatically, landing gracefully on the roof of a house. She transformed quickly, shedding her demon appearance in favor of her softer human shape.

Vampiric green eyes stared at Van Helsing frankly, the vampiress snorted and in a mirror of Marishka calmly pulled a bolt from her shoulder. She looked at the silver tip, a less then pleased expression flitted across her pale features.

"You'll bleed for that," she stated matter-of-factly, watching almost amusedly as Gabriel scrambled to his feet. _You're not getting old are you?_ his mind teased, he growled at the thought and straightened indignantly. He tossed the crossbow aside, he was out of arrows. He smirked up at the vampire, muscles tensed, he had one more trick up his sleeve, quite literally.

"Come on then you crazy old bat," he sneered, keeping his hands at his sides placidly. She hissed in anger, and flipped the bolt over, holding it like a dagger.

_That's just great, attack the monster hunter with his own weapon,_ he thought with a sigh. Without waiting another second the vampire leaped from the roof, changing instantly back into her hellish form. Gabriel quickly dropped his tojo blades from his sleeves, activating them and hurriedly getting them spinning.

He felt the bite of the arrow piercing his shoulder, but that was nothing compared to what he'd done to the vampiress. She shrieked in agony, sailing over his head, drenching him in blood and gore. He'd sliced her stomach open.

She landed in a bloody tangled heap just behind him, he dropped the right tojo blade and pulled out a silver stake in the same instant. Whirling around, too quick for the eye to follow, he let the stake fly. He didn't miss.

The vampiress screamed one final time, before she crumbled into ash before his eyes. The entire village went eerily quiet for a heartbeat before the crowd of onlookers burst into cheers.

Sighing heavily and grunting at the pain from his wounded shoulder, Gabriel, all business still, marched over and retrieved his weapons. Shaking his head disgustedly he hurriedly shoved the items back into their pockets.

_I must be quite the sight_ he thought bemusedly, taking note of his blood slicked clothing. He absentmindedly picked a piece of gore from his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. _Another day, another vampire_.

Spitting some blood out of his mouth, he rolled his lip and whistled loudly. His trusty black stallion came trotting up, stopping before his bedraggled monster hunter with a whinny and a toss of his head.

"No need to show off" he admonished the black steed, patting his mounts soft nose. The stallion snorted, and Gabriel knew that if the horse could, he'd have rolled his eyes.

Shaking his head he grabbed onto the saddle horn and pulled himself up, crossbow bolt and all. It stung like hell, but he had somewhere to be, and more importantly he had someone he had to see.

"Good sir! Good sir!" one of the villagers cried, rushing up to the black horse and rider. The former laid back his ears and stomped his forefoot, Gabriel smiled and patted his neck.

"Thanks pal, but I got it," he said reassuringly, _you're talking to your horse, you idiot_ he reminded himself. He twisted in his saddle, wincing as the arrow in his shoulder protested.

"Please, Mr. Van Helsing, let me remove that bolt for you. I'm a doctor!" the man said, gesturing to Gabriel's injured shoulder. The monster hunter looked down at the bolt, and frowned, he glanced back at the 'doctor'.

"I'll manage" he said gruffly, turning his proud steed back toward home.

"Thanks though" he called over his shoulder, then shook his head, _you've gotten soft_ he berated himself silently. Securing his hat with his good arm, he snapped the reigns with the other.

"Let's go home," he said to the beast beneath him. Black ears flickered back at him before his horse surged foreword into a brisk trot.

* * *

Anna sighed boredly, there was absolutely _nothing_ to do. So she sat, curled up on the couch in the front room, a warm blanket draped over her curled legs. 

_That's not true, you could be reading a book, or helping Miruna, you could train_ her mind supplied. Anna rolled her eyes, _train for what?_ she thought back, _Dracula's return?_. She snorted and twisted on the couch, sick of talking with herself. Herself was a pain and really not all that helpful at the moment.

She hadn't really realized what a huge part of her life training to kill Dracula had been. Now that he was dead, she had nothing else to do. Gabriel helped with some of that, though she knew he couldn't think of anything to do either. So they mostly fooled around, that is when there wasn't some monster to be tracked down. Not that she really _minded_ fooling around. But now that her monster hunter was gone she didn't have even _that_ to do.

Sighing again, heavier this time, she slumped against the back of the couch and rested her head against it. _Fine just sit here and stare at the ceiling, that's **so** entertaining,_ her mind fired at her. Shaking her head Anna twisted her neck and caught site of the presents sitting under the tree.

_That's an idea!_ her mind cried, her brow wrinkled as she tried to figure out what she meant. _Anna, hello! Christmas presents, you could open them and re-wrap them before Gabriel gets home!_

"I don't think so," she said aloud, laughing at the notion. "After all the lectures I've given him about not peeking. It would be just my luck for him to come home while I was in the process of 'peeking'." She mumbled with another swift eye roll, still they were intriguing, just sitting there so patiently. They almost begged to be opened, her fingers twitched in her lap.

"No," she said firmly, looking away from the tempting sight and clenching her hands together. Where _was_ Gabriel? Didn't he realize she was going insane?

_What about Carl?_ she barked a laugh at the thought, what would she say to him?

"Excuse me Carl, but since my husbands not here for me to fool around with I was wondering if you might be able to entertain me." She snickered as she imagined the look on his face. But then again, maybe she could help him with one of his experiments, that could be interesting, couldn't it?

Set on her decision she stood up from the couch, folding the blanket neatly and setting it on the arm of the couch. Swimming in Gabriel's oversized clothing she headed for Carl's room, hoping to be saved from her boredom.

A knock sounded at the front door, Anna paused mid-stride, her heart leaping in her chest. Could she dare to hope?

_Hell yes!_ her mind screamed, she raced to the door, throwing it open excitedly. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her.

There stood her husband, sure enough, though he was barely recognizable. He was covered from head to toe in blood, and he had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He looked exhausted, he was panting heavily, his chest heaving with each breath.

"Gabriel! What happened to you!" Anna cried, pulling him into the house.

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically, wincing when she touched the bolt in his shoulder.

"Why did you leave this in!" she scolded, "You know better then that!"

"Yes I do, but I wanted to come home to my wife, so for time's sake, I left it in," he explained. "But now that you mention it, it hurts a little, think we could move this elsewhere? I'd like to get this out" he said conversationally, pushing her fingers from the wound.

"Well, leaving the bolt did keep you from bleeding out" she conceded, he grunted as she tugged him up the stairs with her. Pushing open their bedroom door, she lead him over to the ridiculously large bed and pushed him down onto it.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," she said quickly, disappearing back down the hallway. Gabriel sighed and looked at the bolt in his shoulder disgustedly,

"My own crossbow bolt," he grumbled unhappily. Reaching up he took off his hat and tossed it in the general direction of the coat rack, then ran a hand through his messy hair.

"You can take a bath _after_ I pull that out," Anna said stepping back into the room. "If you're nice I might be talked into washing your hair for you," she teased lightly. Dropping a pile of towels on the bed next to the weary monster hunter, she tenderly brushed his forehead with her soft fingers.

"Poor baby" she purred, watching amusedly as his eyes closed in bliss as she continued to stroke his face. Biting her bottom lip she tried to get a closer look at the arrow sticking from his skin.

"Just do it," he whispered hoarsely, blinking his eyes open he stared up at her. She nodded and tentatively reached to grab the end of it. He hissed as a fresh wave of agony speared from the wound when she grabbed the bolt. She cringed but tightened her grip on the blood-slicked arrow. He shut his eyes tight against the torment and clenched his teeth together.

"I'll count to three," she said softly, watching his face contort with pain.

"One..."

"Two..." Gabriel tensed, every nerve ending screaming.

"Three!" Anna shouted and pulled at the same time, using all the strength she had, hoping to make it quicker. Gabriel cried out, his entire body convulsing in pain, a fiery tremor snaking down his spine. He shuddered and gasped, blood quickly spurted from the fresh wound, dribbling down his already ruined sweater.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing a white towel and pressing it to his bleeding shoulder. He gasped and shook his head, unable to help the small whine that escaped his throat.

"It's all right, stitch it up Anna" he ground out, trying not to think about how much _that_ was going to hurt.

"Let's get these filthy clothes off first, are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked gently, pushing off his trench coat as gently as possible. He gave a short humorless laugh.

"Am I hurt anywhere else? It might be easier to ask where I'm _not_ hurt," he said softly, a wry grin twisting his features. Anna smiled at him,

"Glad you still have your sparkling sense of humor," she said, raising one dark eyebrow. He snorted and pulled his good arm out of his sweater sleeve, she helped him remove the other side as gently as possible.

"Good lord, how many were there?!" Anna cried, seeing the various cuts and bruises marking his bare chest. He looked down at himself and blushed, then cleared his throat.

"Uh, just one," he said abashedly, Anna decided to laugh at him later as she took in the damage. She sighed and reached for another towel, unfolding it to reveal a needle and thread.

"This is going to hurt," she warned, threading the needle carefully, she brought it to his skin. He reached over and grabbed hold of another towel, placing it in his mouth and biting down on it. He nodded his consent to her, and closed his eyes, prepared for a world of hurt.

Anna's face screwed up in disgust as she pulled the needle through his skin,

"I'm almost done," she soothed, a few moments later. He nodded again, completely silent except for the occasional grunt.

"Finished," she said softly, pulling her knife off the bed, using it to cut the leftover string. He spit out the towel, and flopped back onto the bed, unbelievably tired. He felt Anna sit down next to him, her cool hand on his knee.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly, he could just imagine the look on her face. He peeked an eye open at her,

"If I say 'no' will you wash my hair?"

* * *

An hour or so later, he was finally clean of the muck and grime. 

"I feel like I've been run over by a heard of charging wildebeest" he moaned, Anna pushed him onto the bed, towel drying his hair.

"My poor brave monster hunter," she commented absentmindedly, she turned and tossed the towel back into the bathroom.

"You realize what this means don't you?" he said, eyes distant as he lost himself in thought.

"Hm?" Anna responded, bending she picked up his feet and slid his legs onto the mattress. Gabriel sighed, his dark eyes tracking her every movement, she pulled the soft blankets up to his neck. Tucking him in like a mother would a child, even bending to press a kiss against his forehead.

"I'm getting old," he moaned, a slightly worried look crossing his face.

"Shush, go to sleep," Anna said softly, brushing his hair out of his face lovingly. He looked up at her pleadingly,

"Where are you going?" he asked, struggling to sit up. Anna rolled her eyes and pushed on his uninjured shoulder, shoving him back into the pillows.

"I'm not going anywhere, I need to change my clothes, and _you_ need to go to sleep. I'll be right back," she said softly. He smiled sleepily,

"Did you miss me?" he asked, watching her through half closed eyes, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said simply, that seemed to make him feel better. He relaxed further into the pillows, his eyes slipping shut. He was sound asleep seconds later. Anna smiled to herself and stood from the bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. She watched him sleep for a moment, his chest gently rising and falling, the stark white bandage a sharp contrast to the crimson sheets. Smiling to herself she padded over to her dresser, Gabriel wasn't the only one who needed sleep.

Dressed in a soft royal blue nightie she stood still for a minute, savoring the feel of the soft, cool, silk against her skin. Careful, so as not to wake her slumbering husband, Anna crawled into the bed. She hadn't been able to sleep since he'd left, the bed had felt far too cold and lonesome. Not to mention much to big, when she was left by herself to fill it. It tweaked her a bit when she realized that this was the same bed she'd always had, she'd had it to herself for years. It just wasn't the same anymore, to know that if she rolled over Gabriel wouldn't be there. It felt wrong.

But now he was back, and maybe, just maybe, they could both get some rest.

She yanked the blankets up to her chin, settling comfortably on her side, the pillow felt so heavenly under her head. She felt Gabriel stir beside her, and seconds later she was enveloped in a warm embrace. He wasn't awake at all, moving out of habit.

"You pull those stitches out and you're going to have to put them back in yourself," she warned. He of course didn't respond, still lost in dreamland. She played with his fingers for a minute, fighting off sleep for just a little longer. She lost her battle with unconsciousness seconds later, chestnut eyes disappeared, crimson lips parted. Her breathing grew softer, her chest rose and fell with every effortless breath.

Outside the bedroom window, soft new snow began to fall. Drifting to the ground and blanketing the Transylvanian town. All the inhabitants slumbered peacefully, the sun a few hours away from rising. Vaseria was going to have a white Christmas.

* * *

Who's ready for Christmas with the Van Helsings? Two chapters left! 


	9. Angels we have heard on high

_From-Heaven2Earth:_ Here's some more!

_SilverFlover:_ Well, KB did play a nurse in Pearl Harbor. (lol) And seeing as I based Anna more on KB then anything else, it seems fitting don't you think? Yes he is, isn't he. I know! I feel so special that I've got Drac fans reading my fic! Here I've got some more for ya! Carl? A chemistry set!!

_lil-blonde-pirate:_ Christmas is finally here!

_EbonyBeach:_ Is this soon enough? Bring it on? Okay, you asked for it! Who doesn't wish they were Anna?

_Liz-Bathory7_ Who are you calling toodles? (lol) Yup and more fluff on the way!

_Sarge1:_ Ha! It can _always_ get better! Hey! I talk to myself, does that make me nuts? I couldn't think of anything insanely clever for Gabriel to say, "Another day, another vampire" just seemed to fit though. Thank you so much. Here's some more.

_Funkyflamingo:_ Good to know, I wondered who lil-blonde-pirate was.

_RockinLizzy:_ More fluff!

I was listening to the Enya cd, "A day without rain", track number seven, "Fallen Embers" was my inspiration for the chapter. So if you want to, I would suggest listening to the track while reading this. You might better understand if ya do.

And for further insight, the lady I based Anna's mum off of is the actress Lena Olin (did I spell that right?).

* * *

Gabriel woke suddenly, his entire body going rigid with a shot of fear-induced adrenaline. A haunting melody echoed about him, heart wrenchingly beautiful, soft piano and a clear soprano voice creating a chilling effect. He looked over at Anna, about to ask her what was going on. She was still asleep, face half buried in the crimson of her pillow. He settled back against his own pillow, was he hearing things? 

_Come_

Gabriel jerked his head, his hand flying to his ear, "What?" he yelped, eyes wide.

_See_

Anna frowned and stuck her face deeper into the soft pillow, "Mama?" she mumbled. Van Helsing furrowed his brow, "What?" he repeated, confused and a little creeped out. He shoved the blankets off his legs and sat in his bed, listening closely.

_Come_

And what was that ever persistent voice? Grabbing his pistol out of his bedside table he swung his legs out of the bed. The mournful song continued, he followed the sound of it. Closing the bedroom door firmly behind him, he looked around the hall, curious now, more then anything.

"Whoever you are, I'm giving you a fair warning, you lay a finger on her and hell will be a relief" he snarled.

_Anna_

His blood ran cold, he stiffened and crossed his arms, "Yes, Anna," he hissed, thinking once again that he must be crazy.

_Come_

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Gabriel started down the hall again, listening carefully to the lyrics, chasing the music down the corridor. He walked past the sitting room, the kitchen, the servants quarters.

_Where the hell am I going?_ he wondered briefly, when a new feeling came over him. Not the eerie sense the sad song gave, but one he recognized. Warmth flooded in on him, blanketing him in the sensation.

_Love_, the voice whispered again, he felt like someone was whispering it right in his ear. It sounded familiar, just as it felt familiar. Anna, it made him think of Anna.

"I'm loosing my mind," he grumbled, but he kept walking, further into the old manor, chasing after phantom voices. _Why am I doing this?_

_Trust_

Sighing again he nodded and walked on, till a strong urge came over him, and before he knew it he was standing before the old ballroom. Swallowing in sudden apprehensiveness he looked up and down the hallway. _What is going on?_

_Merry Christmas_

Gabriel threw open the double doors and stepped into the dust-covered room. Staring open mouthed at what he found.

A woman sat at the old piano, her elegant white fingers playing the melody he now felt in every fiber of his being. Long chestnut curls draped down her back, her long white gown flowing over the bench. She closed her eyes while she sang, her beautiful husky voice sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Who are you?" he asked in awe, she didn't answer, but kept playing, it was then he saw that she was crying.

She held out the last note, her voice slowly decrescendoing to nothing. Her fingers came off the keys of the piano, her eyes remained closed.

"Hello Gabriel" she whispered, opening her eyes and finally turning to him. He took a step back instinctively, no longer afraid, but surprised. She smiled sadly,

"I'm sorry about that, but this is where I was-" her voice choked momentarily, she glanced down then back up at him. She lifted her chin, though her lip still quivered, and finished her sentence, "Taken."

Gabriel stepped fully into the room once more, the door closed softly behind him automatically, making him jump. "Annabelle Valerious?" he whispered, not believing his eyes. She smiled wistfully.

"You can only visit the place of your death, I apologize if I startled you. It was the only way I could get your attention. I wanted so badly to meet with you," she finished, striking hazel eyes watching for his reaction. He simply nodded and stepped hesitantly closer to her.

"That was a beautiful song," he said, she smiled sadly,

"Yes, my Anna loved that song," she told him. Gabriel could easily see the resemblance between Anna and her mother, they were almost twins. But Annabelle's eyes held a depth of time and wisdom that Anna's did not. The pain reflected in those golden brown pools almost broke him in two.

"She loves you," Annabelle said, standing from the piano bench. She walked around him in a circle, careful not to touch him. He allowed her to study him, though it made him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk to her? I can wake her-" he started, Annabelle held up a slender hand.

"No, I don't want to hurt her anymore," she whispered huskily.

"I love my baby, Gabriel Van Helsing, I won't cause her more pain. You've given her more then I ever could and something I fear I took from her," the older woman confessed. She crossed back to the piano, her fingers easily finding the keys for the memorized ballad.

Gabriel watched transfixed as an image played out in front of him.

Little four-year-old Anna danced by herself in the grand ballroom, while her mother played the piano. Anna's soft four-year-old voice sang along with her mothers, as the older Valerious sang the favored song.

"Who are you dancing with little one?" a gruffer voice called teasingly. Anna stopped mid-step to look right at Gabriel. Piercing his heart with her innocent gaze, not the hardened gaze of the warrior he knew, but the soft gaze of a child who had yet to know the worlds cruelty.

"With my husband silly!" Anna said, like it was such an easy answer. Boris Valerious strode across the ballroom, walking **through** Gabriel in the process. He stopped at the piano to kiss his wife quickly, whispering softly in her ear. Anna shook her head and apologized to her 'husband', before starting her dance all over again. Boris walked over to her purposefully, tapping her shoulder politely.

"Excuse me, do you think I might have a dance?" he asked, grinning brightly. Anna nodded and was instantly scooped up by her father, she squealed in delight as he kissed her nose and spun them in circles.

"Madame? Would you be so kind as to play that lovely little number from before?" he asked, eyes twinkling merrily. Annabelle smothered her smile, trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course good sir," she chuckled lightly, "As you wish." She started to play again, every note prefect. Anna giggled in her fathers arms as he held her above the ground, 'dancing' with her.

The memory faded slowly, leaving Gabriel back in the ballroom, with Anna's mother, who was still singing.

"You've given her hope, Gabriel, and I thank you for it," she said when her song was done. The last note still resonating in the room, and within Gabriel's very soul.

The scene played again, this time with grown-up Anna. She stood before the now old and unused piano. She drew her fingers hesitantly over the worn keys. She started shaking then, a sob escaping her lips. She sat down on the bench and put her face in her hand, crying for her lost mother. Annabelle reached out for her daughter, stopping her hand right before it connected.

Anna's head jerked up and looked around, recognition shining from her tear streaked eyes.

"Mama?" she asked, putting a hand to her face. She stood from the piano bench, looking unsure. A rueful laugh escaped her lips, shaking her head she turned back to the piano.

"I will see you again," she said to no one, then closed the piano.

"You are a good man Mr. Van Helsing, you have a good heart," a tear slipped from Annabelle's eyes as she looked up at him. "And you love my daughter, that's good enough for me." Standing up she kissed his cheek lightly, though he felt nothing other then a whisper of air.

"Take care of my baby, monster slayer, please, love her and care for her as I could not," she pleaded softly. Gabriel nodded mutely, she choked back a sob and sat back down on the bench. She laughed shortly at herself, then turned back to the piano, her fingers finding the well-known path of notes. The heart-tearing melody lifted from under her skilled fingers, her voice rising to meet it. Gabriel turned and silently left the room.

* * *

Gabriel returned to his bedroom, stealthily sliding back into the now cool sheets. Anna stirred slightly and then rolled over, her eyes looking to him in question. 

"Where did you go?" she whispered softly, he settled more comfortably, then reached out and took her hand, playing with her fingers. Still she stared at him, he lifted her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"Couldn't sleep" he answered finally, placing her hand in the center of his chest. She cocked her head, a small smile playing on her crimson stained lips.

"Fine then, keep your secrets," she grumbled, he smiled lopsidedly, reaching his hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"I missed you," she said, tracing circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Did you?" he responded, acting surprised, she giggled and nodded, walking her hand up to his chin.

"How about a proper welcome then," he growled, leaning in suddenly to kiss her waiting lips. She smiled against his mouth, sliding her fingers along his jawbone, holding his face in her soft hands. She smiled up at him when he pulled back just enough, a playful spark in her loving eyes.

"My god, you're beautiful" he whispered, she skimmed her hands up over his biceps, quickly glancing down then back up at him.

Her breath quickened when he dropped his head back down, her full lips already parted and eagerly awaiting his kiss.

Up in the clouds, Annabelle smiled sweetly, she blew a kiss to her daughter then turned back to where she belonged.

* * *

Wow, uh, I had like a completely different idea for where this chapter would go, but this is what came out. Did ya like the flashback or hate it? 

I have a very important question to ask you, would you like the _bonus_ chapters. The honeymoon thing and the whole 'what about Drac's room'?

And in case you didn't get it, Anna's Mum is a ghost, she came to talk to Helsing. Check?

* * *

I don't own Enya, or the song "Fallen Embers" 

Once, as my heart remember,  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
Once, when night seemed forever  
I was with you.

Once, in the care of morning  
In the air was all belonging.  
Once, when that day was dawning.  
I was with you.

How far we are from morning  
How far we are  
And the stars shining through the darkness,  
Falling in the air.

Once, as the night was leaving  
Into us our dreams were weaving.  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
I was with you.

Once, when our hearts were singing,  
I was with you


	10. On this Christmas day

I'm so terribly sorry this has taken so long to get posted, Internet problems and length issues have kept me from posting sooner. I actually wrote a chapter that was waaaaaay too long. Fifteen pages... So I split it into chapter 10a and 10b. You're welcome.

Review Responses:

_SilverFlover:_ Oh I'm so glad you liked the flashback, I'm never sure if I'm being corny or not with those. Ah, we are _finally_ at Christmas Eve and day in this chapter.

_alias101:_ And so you will have the bonus chapters

_EbonyBeach:_ Intensely romantic huh? I didn't think it was all that intense, but if you did, you'd better take some medicine for those palpitations, 'cause I'm about to give you my version of intense within a PG-13 rating! (winks) I'm so glad you liked the flashback thingy, since I thought I was borderline corny there. So did my muse...

_Vampyric Lycan:_ Yay! You're back! I'm so very glad that I could make you feel better!

_funkyflamingo:_ I'm sure glad you're all liking the flashback thing, 'cause I'm using it a lot more in this chappie! (SPOILER!) I'm writing the bonus chapters even as I try to finish this!

_KillerKitty16:_ I feel so much better knowing that the flashbacks were so well received. Makes me less nervous about this chapter.

_svu-chick-katarina:_ Would it be weird of me to tell you that I love that TV show? Law and Order: SVU rules! Btw, Mariska Hargitay won a golden globe last night. Bonus chapters are on the way!

_Liz-Bathory7:_ Here's another update

_From-Heaven2Earth:_ (grins) And I'm lovein' getting your reviews! I'll try to hurry with those bonus chappies!

_Sarge1:_ Oh geeze, thanks, (blushes) Yeah, I enjoyed writing the flashback with little Anna. Okay, okay, I updated see? Just breathe... (lol) More insane? Luv, you're not even close...

_Spaztic Arwen:_ SPAZZY! (lol) sorry, I had to do that. No, that's not the same lullaby. I wrote the lullaby for Michael all on my lonesome. This song was Enya's creation. The disclaimer is at the bottom of the page 'cause I forgot about it in the beginning. Are you referring to the summary? In which I said that Gabe was going to learn a bit more about Anna's family? That's the point of the flashbacks really. That and something really huge, that you're going to have to read to find out. Muahahahahahaha

* * *

"Papa" a tiny voice whispered, penetrating the thick fog of sleep Van Helsing was currently lost in. He jerked awake, lying on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. _What?_ his groggy mind wondered. He looked over at Anna, her back to him, peering over at her face he decided she was still asleep. As if sensing him looking at her, Anna's brow furrowed, the corners of her mouth tipped down. She mumbled incoherently and clutched the sheets to her chest, she stirred lightly then settled once more, exhaling loudly when she found her comfort spot. A girlish giggle floated up from Gabriel's side of the bed. 

"Papa! I'm over here!" the little voice shrilled, creating an instant chilling effect on the groggy monster hunter. _We don't have any children_ he thought, slowly twisting to look at his side of the bed. Bright hazel eyes met his, a smile on a precious face, chestnut curls bobbing as she danced in excitement.

"Come on Papa! It's Christmas! Get up!" little Anna chirped, planting her hands on her hips in a pose she would perfect as she grew older. Gabriel stared at her in disbelief, she giggled again, dainty fingers reaching for his hand.

"I want to open my presents Papa!" she demanded, not looking at all disturbed when her fingers passed right through his hand. Her lip pouted out, in another face eerily familiar to Gabriel.

"Anna?" he asked, blinking and rubbing his eyes, was he still dreaming?

"What Gabriel?" grown up Anna mumbled, pushing her face against her pillow and shifting slightly. Four-year-old Anna giggled again,

"Yes Papa?" she asked, bouncing on her feet anxiously. Gabriel shook his head and turned to look back at his wife again.

"Anna you would tell me if we had a kid wouldn't you?" he asked stupidly. Anna frowned against her pillow, not even bothering to open her eyes for that one.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, he flopped back against his pillows, he had to be dreaming.

"Not yet," he muttered in response to Anna's question. She snorted and rolled over, shuffling to get comfortable again.

Younger Anna still stood there, completely unfazed by her 'Papa' having a conversation with her future self.

"Can we open presents now?" she asked simply, soft eyes pleading. Despite his brain telling him to turn over and go back to sleep, he nodded to her.

"All right," he said, tossing back the blankets, she danced out of the room in a flurry of curls.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked sleepily, cracking open an eye. He shook his head and hunted around for his other house shoe. _Nowhere sweetheart, I'm going to go chase you as a child down the halls so you can open your Christmas presents,_ he thought with an eye roll.

"I'm ready for some coffee," he told her, not really lying, he was planning on a _strong_ cup or two. She nodded and yawned,

"I'll be down in a minute, don't start without me" she said. Gabriel smiled and ruffled her curls affectionately. Bending he pressed what was meant to be a quick kiss to her temple, but she reached out and caught his head, and twisted so that his lips landed squarely on hers. His eyes widened in surprise at the furious passion with which Anna kissed him and he found himself being pulled back onto their bed, his body slanted over hers. He felt an arm twine around his neck, and her nails gently scratching against his scalp. _Good God!_ he thought dimly, _What did I do?_ You'd have thought he'd been gone for months the way she so hungrily clung to him. Eye's rolling closed with pure bliss, he pushed his fingers under her pillow, and fully lowered himself onto his wife.

"Paaaapa!" younger Anna whined, peeking her head around the door, she stamped her foot. Van Helsing jerked back so forcefully he fell completely off of Anna and the bed, landing with a dull thump. Anna appeared up above him, face cradled in the palm of her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her other hand dangling over the bedside. He blinked and looked over at the door, little Anna's face pouted at him.

Anna sighed and shook her head, "I don't ever want to be accused of never being in the mood ever again," she said pointedly, then cuddled into his pillow. Gabriel stared up at her bewilderedly, did she honestly not see the miniature her standing in their bedroom doorway?

"Daddy, you said!" the four-year-old accused, Gabriel stared at her incredulously, _Well there's another thing that time hasn't changed_ he thought with a wry grin. She stared right back at him, arms crossed firmly over her little chest.

How could he not indulge that sweet face? He nodded obligingly and stood from the floor, stretching his back. Shaking his head again, he reached over and yanked his robe off the nearby chair, quickly pulling it on.

Little Anna practically glowed as she skipped down the hall in front of him.

"Can Daddy, erm, I mean, Papa have a cup of coffee first?" he asked her, feeling like an idiot. He desperately hoped that Carl didn't stick his head out the door any time soon.

The little Princess sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, like he was being so difficult "I guess" she allowed.

Gabriel smiled to himself and headed for the kitchen, noting that little Anna followed along behind him. Her little bare feet slapping against the floor as she tried to step only where he had. They continued this strange dance all the way into the kitchen, with Gabriel purposefully taking larger strides every now and then.

Coffee secured he followed her back to the main room, sipping the warm brown liquid, almost groaning at the taste of the beloved beverage.

"God's gift to the human race" he commented to no one in particular. Little Anna looked like she might explode as she looked at all the presents scattered about the room. Gabriel realized with a start that they didn't have that many presents.

_Ghost gifts?_ he sniggered at the thought, and took another sip of his coffee.

"Now?" Anna asked, shaking excitedly as she stared at all the wonderful packages. Gabriel blinked and looked down at her, she was waiting for _his_ okay? _Now there's a welcome change_.

Enjoying being in charge, he puffed out his chest, and nodded, "Have at it kid" he said gruffly. She squealed in delight and tackled the nearest gift, giving another shriek when she saw her name written on the top.

He wondered briefly where little Velkan was, then slapped himself mentally. _Don't ASK_ he scolded himself, one ghostly child was enough.

He heard a gasp and turned back to little Anna, she held up a china doll, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Papa! She so pretty!" she cried, hugging the doll tightly, she jumped up and ran over to him. Once again seeming to not be bothered by the fact she couldn't touch him when she wrapped his legs up in a hug.

"Thank you Papa," she whispered, eyes glittering as she looked up at him. Gabriel blinked and opened his mouth,

"You're ver-" he stopped mid-sentence, little Anna was gone. So was the mountain of gifts. Thankfully his coffee was still in his hand, he quickly took another gulp.

"I need a new job," he commented to the empty room.

"Now why would you say a thing like that?" adult Anna asked, coming up behind him, hair hanging about her sleepy face. He returned her smile and handed her the cup of coffee. She took a sip then handed it back, making a face at the bitter taste.

"You always make it too strong," she complained, wrinkling her nose, he laughed and took a long swig. She walked off to make a more acceptable beverage, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Isn't this holiday over yet?" Carl asked, scratching at his head as he came down the hallway. Gabriel sighed and shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, this is the last day though, does that help any?" he offered, walking over to the couch. Carl followed behind him with a sigh, and took a seat by the fire, warming his hands in the glow.

"No," he responded simply, Gabriel quirked an eyebrow,

"You're a Friar, a man of the church, shouldn't _you_ be crazy about this holiday?" he asked, settling himself against the couch. Carl scrunched up his nose and rubbed his hands together.

"Not at all," he answered, seeming rather pleased with the fact. Van Helsing barked a short laugh and put his coffee onto the glass table in front of the couch.

"Carl, if I had to be stuck with a man of the church for a partner in crime, well, I'm glad it's you," Gabriel said teasingly, though he sincerely meant what he said. Carl had been a burden at first, an annoying one at that, but the little Friar had proved himself more then capable of holding his own when battling evil. Now, Gabriel couldn't believe that he hadn't brought Carl on more of his adventures, he was a good partner, and more importantly, he was a good friend.

"You're not getting all sentimental are you Van Helsing? That's not very encouraging for a Monster Hunter," Carl teased, breaking Gabriel from his reverie. Gabriel shot Carl what he hoped was a withering glare and opened his mouth, about to retort when Anna reappeared.

"All right boys behave," she said mockingly, holding a mug of hot mint tea she stepped fully into the room, an impish grin on her features. She took full note of both men and their rumpled sleepwear. Carl in his little night robe, and Gabriel in his favorite cotton sleep pants and matching shirt. Which, she noticed rather appreciatively, fit rather snugly on his well toned torso.

_That's mine,_ she thought possessively, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. _And Velkan said I'd marry a big trollish brute with an earring in his nose and a uni-brow,_ she giggled as she imagined Van Helsing with both nose ring _and_ uni-brow.

_You realize of course, that you're staring,_ her mind warned, Anna's smile grew more seductive as her eyes drank in his form. _Yes, and I fully intend to continue to,_ she thought back.

"Carl," she said suddenly, turning to look back at her friend, he smiled up at her.

"Yes?" he replied politely, eyeing her curiously, she was up to something, he could tell. Anna's smile only grew wider as she set her tea mug down on the table and moved to stand between Gabriel's knees. Her husband looked up at her, eyes asking her what she was about, she glanced over her shoulder at Carl, a full blown devilish expression lighting her features.

"Close your eyes," she said simply, grinning down at Gabriel, who finally understood what was on her mind. Bending slightly, she took hold of Van Helsings cotton covered shoulders and moved to kiss him. He met her half way, heavy palm cradling the back of her dark head. _I must have done something right to be rewarded with such a man,_ Anna mused, pressing harder against his mouth.

Deciding she'd better quit while she was ahead, Anna reluctantly pulled away, still wearing that impish grin. Gabriel cocked his head, not sure what he'd done to deserve this treatment, _Not that I'm complaining_.

"Anna, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he voiced his question. She ran her index finger across his bottom lip, _Because you looked too good to leave alone just sitting here in your pajamas,_ she thought and said "Merry Christmas," instead.

_Maybe there's something to this Christmas thing,_ a voice cried from the back of Gabriel's mind. He lifted an eyebrow in response, but shrugged, what was he supposed to say to that?

"Oh, Merry Christmas," he said, wishing he'd had something more charming and witty to say. _Oh well, normally I'm the one begging, it's nice to be on the other side for once,_ he thought with a smile.

"Can I look now?" Carl asked from behind his fingers, sitting forgotten in his little corner. Anna looked over her shoulder at him, Gabriel peered around at his friend and stifled a laugh.

"Are you decent?" Carl asked, almost fearfully, Anna's eyebrows shot to her hairline, she looked back at her husband. Gabriel shrugged again, shaking his head at his friend.

"Yes Carl, you can look now," Anna laughed, seating herself on the couch, legs comfortably draped over Gabriel's.

"Just making sure," Carl said, dropping his hands from his face he eyed the couple suspiciously.

"After that time in the armory..." he trailed off, shuddering at the memory. Anna flushed scarlet at the mention of _that_ incident, Gabriel cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yes well, as I recall that was _your_ fault," he pointed out, trying not to fidget. Carl snorted,

"It most certainly was not! How was I to know?" he shot back, crossing his arms. Anna coughed, the memory now dancing through her mind, _And to think I'd almost forgotten about that,_ she thought bemusedly._Can we get off this subject, sooner rather then later?_

"Okay, well, let's get to the fun part shall we?" Carl said abruptly, much to Gabriel and Anna's immense relief. Anna nodded quickly, Van Helsing chose to hide his smile in his coffee mug as he took another sip. Carl slipped off his chair and scooted over to the tree, handing the brightly wrapped packages out.

Anna put her gifts in her lap, not looking exceptionally excited. But Gabriel saw her fingers shaking, and the light in her eyes that sparked and danced. In that moment he saw little Anna reflected in his wife, she was almost shaking in her excitement.

He continued to watch her, even as they all opened their presents. The absolute glee in her eyes as she shredded the wrapping paper. That little girl wasn't gone, he realized, she was just buried, she'd had to grow up much faster then little girls should.

Overcome by a powerful urge to wrap his wife up in his arms and never let her go, he reached over and took hold of her hand. Anna smiled up at him, curious as to his behavior and the painful look in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, brow furrowed, she looked around the room, and seeing no threat from the tree or Carl looked back at him.

"I have one more gift for you," Gabriel said loud enough for Carl to hear, but soft enough that Anna had to lean forward to hear. Carl took his cue and stood from his chair, brand new book and chemistry set cradled in his arms.

"I'm going to go see about lunch," he said and left the room. Now Anna was really curious, she pulled her hand from her husbands grasp and frowned after Carl.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. In response he bent over and removed a small package from under the couch.

"Marry Christmas," he laughed handing her the little gift.

"Gabriel Van Helsing! you sneaky little-" she grinned at him and trailed off, she carefully slit the paper. Van Helsing scooted closer to her, not bother to suppress his grin when she removed a small collar from the wrapping. Stooping slightly he kissed her forehead then reached for his coffee.

"While I commend you for creativity, and am not opposed to the idea, I think you got the wrong size," she commented, one eyebrow raised as she looked over the collar.

Gabriel choked on his coffee, trying desperately not to spit it all over everything. He swallowed roughly, coughed, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Um, well, I agree that's an interesting idea, but that's not for you, er, well I guess it _is_ for you. It's not for _you_." He sputtered in explanation, throat burning from the coffee he'd swallowed. Anna frowned at him,

"What? I'm lost," she said, he smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me, I'll show you," he said, tugging her up to stand next to him. Forehead wrinkled she followed after him as he led her from the front room and down the nearby hall. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and stopped before the bathroom door.

She saw a flash of white teeth in the candle light as he grinned at her and gave her a small push in the direction of the door.

"Merry Christmas," he laughed as she pushed the door open...

* * *

The whole collar bit was specifically for my friend Onisyra. She doesn't think Anna would be very adventuresome, so that's just me teasing my friend. I apologize profusely if I offended anyone. 

I will post the bonus chapters depending on the success of chapter 10.


	11. Silent night for now

* * *

Carl looked up from the dining room table as Anna and Gabriel came in. He smiled when he saw the little black kitten Anna had clutched against her. 

"So she liked the cat did she?" he asked, Anna smiled and stroked the little kittens head.

"So what will you call him?" Miruna asked, coming in with a positively enormous ham. Gabriel's mouth watered as she set it on the table, he sat down next to Carl who joined him in staring at the hunk of pork.

Anna rolled her eyes at them both, sitting on the opposite side, still cradling her kitty.

"I think I'll name him Lucius," she said, smiling as the little thing purred in her arms. Miruna smiled,

"He's simply adorable, think he's hungry?" she asked, "I'll bet some warm milk would taste good, hm?"

"Okay, boys, go ahead and help yourselves," Miruna said at Anna's nod, moving into the kitchen to retrieve some milk. Anna watched amusedly as both men attacked the table with fork and knife.

"And here I thought barbarians didn't exist anymore," she commented to Lucius, who meowed in response and pushed his head into her hand.

* * *

Naptime had been declared shortly after lunch. Both Carl and Gabriel had stuffed themselves to the limit. Both groaning that they had eaten too much, Miruna and Anna both agreed the only cure for a full stomach was a long nap. 

Gabriel and Anna were both asleep on the small couch, sprawled together in a tangled embrace. The house staff had the day off, Miruna had retired to her bedroom, and Carl had wondered off to go blow something up no doubt. Even Lucius was sleeping soundly, in his little wicker-basket bed, bloated with all the milk he'd consumed. His little tail flickered back in forth as he lay in his bed by the fire, he purred softly to himself as he slept.

Deciding that the empty house and fireplace were too good to give up, Gabriel and Anna decided that napping on the couch sounded fairly decent.

Anna had been first to drop off, the warmth of the fire, the feel of Gabriel's arms about her, and her full stomach all combining to create the perfect lullaby. She was asleep in less then five minutes. Gabriel clung to consciousness a little longer, but soon his eyes closed as well.

He woke slowly now, seeing the clock on the fireplace mantle, telling him he'd been asleep for a good hour. He moved to get up, but laid back down as he felt the warm weight of Anna's body resting against him. He smiled down at the top of her head, and leisurely stroked his hand up and down her back.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" a gruff voice asked softly. Gabriel jerked his head in the direction of the sound, nearly groaning aloud as he saw yet _another_ ghost.

Boris Valerious stepped from the shadows behind the tree, a proud smile on his lips as he took in his daughter. Gabriel moved to sit up, but Boris held out a hand.

"No, you'll wake her," he said firmly, Gabriel swallowed, a little embarrassed at the compromised position he and Anna were in. _Not exactly a great first impression on Dad,_ he thought abashedly. Boris shook his head,

"Please, you've nothing to be ashamed of, Gabriel," the older man soothed. His gaze lovingly moved over his daughters face, his fingers reached to touch her but recoiled when he remembered he couldn't.

"I realize we must've made you paranoid, and for that I apologize," Boris sighed, moving to stand in front of the fireplace.

"But we're very curious, my family, since all we know about you is your past. We don't know you as Anna does, what kind of person you are." He turned back to Gabriel, a quiet torment in his eyes.

"How I wish I could've been here, to watch her fall in love. She was always my little girl, still is, but I never could imagine giving her up to someone else. Her mother worried you see, we taught Anna how to fight, not to love. Dresses, dances, proper gentleman and ladies, courting in general. None of that was in the lesson plan. Yet here she is, with you, in love," Boris smiled, and Gabriel once again felt foolish. Here he was lying on the couch, his wife sleeping on top of him, and her father wanted to have a father, son talk.

"I'm glad she has found someone like you, who is someone like her, you understand her far better then any gentleman would. I wanted so badly to be the one to give her away at her wedding. To calm her jittery nerves as she prepared to start her new family. To kiss her forehead in a final farewell, and wipe away both our tears as we danced our father, daughter dance." He mourned silently, watching his only daughter slumber peacefully against Gabriel's firm chest.

"God only knows how much I love her Gabriel," he whispered, heart tearing. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and turned now to Gabriel.

"But, I am not here to mourn about the past, I am here to present you with a Christmas present Gabriel. One I think you both will enjoy." Boris smiled brightly, and opened his mouth to speak again. Gabriel surprised him by cutting him off.

"Please, before you say anything else, I must ask something of you," he said softly, hoping not to wake Anna. Curious, Boris nodded his head for Gabriel to continue.

"I never got to ask you, and I know it's a bit late now, but..." he paused, looking a tad unsure. "I wanted to ask you for your blessing," he finished, finally meeting his father-in-law's gaze.

Boris stood stock-still, staring back at Gabriel with an unreadable expression, Van Helsing began to fear that he'd said the wrong thing. He opened his mouth to apologize and was cut off by Boris this time.

"My son, you've had my blessing the day you decided to love my daughter." He said walking up to the couch with a welcoming grin.

"The fact that my little warrior Princess chose to love you is enough for me, and it was enough for her mother, _and_ even her brother. Whom I've sure you noticed is a tad over protective." He winked as he said it, looking up at the ceiling with an amused grin.

"Gabriel," he started again, suddenly serious, "I am not allowed to tell you about your past. I know that it bothers you, but, as Velkan informed you, you will be rewarded for it. I can tell you though, that you are in fact immortal. Or at least you will be till the earth no longer requires your service." Boris paused, his eyes searching his daughters sleeping face.

"My daughter is not immortal, she will age, Gabriel, she will die," he said sadly. Watching the monster slayers eyes slide shut at this bit of news.

"I would never want to put you through the pain of loosing the woman you love. And neither, it seems, would our heavenly father." Gabriel looked up at him, his dark eyes seeking for answers, Boris smiled and shook his head.

"From this day onward my son, God has granted Anna immortality, it is your Christmas present," Boris said, smiling through his tears. Gabriel inhaled sharply, his face showing his wonder.

"She will live as long as you do, considering you do not get yourselves killed by some sort of monstrosity," Boris laughed. Gabriel meanwhile, was trying hard not to cry. _Anna will live forever?_ he thought, laughing aloud and kissing Anna's forehead.

"I fear I must go now Gabriel, my time is running out, but I wish you a marry Christmas, and I welcome you to our family. May God keep both you and my daughter." He finished, his voice soft and gruff, he looked down on his baby girl one more time. A single tear made it's way free and ran down his cheek,

"Tell her that I love her, left hand of God, and take care of her for me." With a final weak smile he slowly faded out. Leaving a shocked Van Helsing staring at the spot he'd just been standing in disbelief.

"Am I dreaming?" he wondered aloud, he reached up his left hand and pinched his cheek.

"Ow! No, guess not" he said, flopping his head back against the arm of the couch.

"If I see one more ghost I think I'm going to scream," he muttered, putting his hand over his eyes.

"What?" Anna asked, pulling her head up off his chest and blinking the sleep out of her eyes. He raised his head up and smiled at her,

"Never mind" he responded, putting a hand against her face. _We're immortal!_ he silently rejoiced, _Wait, how the hell do I tell her that?_

Anna frowned at him as she saw his eyes flickering back and forth, knowing he was thinking about something. She smacked his chest lightly, causing his chestnut eyes to focus on hers once more.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, feeling her heart jump when his gaze flickered down to her mouth for a second.

"Nothing," he replied innocently, Anna's eyes narrowed,

"What nothing?" she pressed, feeling like she was missing something important. He bit the inside of his cheek, _Say something you idiot!_

"When are you going to wear that nightgown for me?" he asked slowly, pleased with his save. Hazel pools flickered as she thought over what he'd said, _You can always get it out of him later, when you have him at your mercy_ her mind wickedly supplied. With an evil grin to match her thought, she stared up at him,

"Did you have a set time?" she asked, skimming fingers over his chest, he shook his head. She smiled brightly, and nodded,

"Okay"

* * *

_I never really thought about it before, but it was kind of a waste of money to buy that gown. She's not going to have it on for very long..._ Gabriel thought lasciviously. He sat in a chair outside the bathroom door in he and Anna's bedroom. Waiting ever so patiently for his gypsy to appear. He sniggered as his thoughts continued their downhill slide. _Too bad the purple one would've gotten me in trouble,_ he lamented silently, still, he had his imagination. 

When Anna finally opened the door she found her husband staring blindly off into space, a pleased look on his face. She half expected to see drool, it wasn't hard to guess where his mind was. She cleared her throat lightly to get his attention, suppressing a shudder at the look he gave her.

He stood from his chair and took two steps foreword before stopping again, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. She cocked her head to the side and smiled coyly.

"Does Mr. Van Helsing see something he likes?" she asked, spinning in a slow circle. Gabriel found his vocal cords to constricted for him to comment, he sent a silent thank you to Adrian, where ever the silly little Frenchman was.

Having enough of his gawking Anna stepped boldly over to him, feeling so much shorter without any shoes on she stared up at him. His smoldering gaze told her all she needed to know, so without further ado she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

His large hand clutched her back, efficiently pulling her tightly against his muscular form. Mind dizzy, he stumbled back blindly till he figured he was close to the bed. Turning them around he pushed Anna onto the bed, following closely behind her. His mouth crashed back onto hers, bringing a squeal from her lips at his ferocity. She laughed aloud and crawled backwards toward the headboard. He growled and followed after her, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. Grabbing her feet he yanked her back down and crawled up over her. He slid his hands up her arms, pushing his palm against hers where they lay above her head. She smiled up at him and lifted her chin to kiss him as hard as she could. He growled in the back of his throat and pushed his mouth harder against hers. Tired of being on the bottom, she slid a leg over his waist and flipped them over. He looked up at her, hair tussled and eyes alight, glowing in the candlelight. Smiling Anna bent her head back down and kissed him again. She slanted her mouth hotly against his, fingers buying furiously into his hair.

Gabriel's last coherent thought was _Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all_.

* * *

The End

* * *

Okay, well, that was long huh? I'm working on the bonus chapters, they should be out in a bit. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Heh, that was fun, I liked writing the end part... Um, to give you all a head's up, there's a rated 'R' fic on your way. A joint fic from me and my buddy Onisyra. You think you'll like that? 


	12. Bonus

Here's the bonus chapter… Just to warn you it's set into the future… So there are some major spoilers about my Van Helsing series. Okay so you've been warned… If you don't want to know anything about stuff that's coming up in the future of my fics. Don't read this…

* * *

"Michael I really don't think we should be doing this!" a feminine voice hissed as two figures snuck through the gloom in Valerious Manor. The pre-dawn light cast the house in an odd light, creating interesting shadows and obscuring the features of the two sneaking figures. Michael Van Helsing peered around a corner and checked for adults before nodding his head to his little sister, telling her the coast was clear. Hannah rolled her eyes at him but continued to follow along anyway.

"I'm curious, are you going to tell me you're not?" Michael hissed back, he heard her sigh and rolled his eyes back at her. _Little sisters_, he mentally groaned while he continued to scan for Vasile or Miruna. He knew for a fact that his mother and father were still asleep. They wouldn't be up for at least another hour, _but still_, he thought with a dangerous grin, _better safe then sorry_. 

"No," Hannah answered his question, she crossed her arms firmly over her chest, looking every bit the little Princess she was, "I'm not curious at all." _Liar!_ Her mind screamed at her, she tilted her chin definitely, daring her brother to contradict her.

He turned to look at her incredulously; his mop of dark curls fell into his eyes, clearly demonstrating that it was almost time for haircuts.

"You're not? Seriously? There's a locked and _chained_ room in our house and you're not the slightest bit curious as to why that is?" he lifted one eyebrow to complete the look.

Hannah sighed and bit her bottom lip, "Well okay, I'm a little curious, but there has to be a _reason_ for it to be locked! Don't you realize that? Mom and Dad don't just randomly _lock_ and _chain_ doors in the house! Not to mention how much trouble we'll be in if they catch us!" she pleaded, hazel eyes imploring. Michael snorted and gave her another eye roll,

"Don't be such a coward. Mom and Dad are still asleep" he chided and turned around, intending to keep going down the hallway. Behind his back the little Princess tossed her hands in the air in a perfect imitation of their mother.

"Now come on," Michael coaxed, stretching out his hand for her to take. She growled softly but grabbed his hand anyway. He started down the hall again at a quicker pace then before. Hannah sighed again and reached to pull a stray curl from her eyes as she stumbled after her older brother. As they went deeper and deeper into the house she couldn't help but think that if they got caught they were dead meat.

* * *

Back in the Van Helsings bedroom, Anna and Gabriel were in the middle of their 'morning ritual'. With their jobs and their two children, the couple found that they rarely had time to themselves anymore. And now with another baby on the way, Anna had suggested that they simply _make_ time. So, every evening before they went to bed, and every morning before the children woke up they had what they jokingly called 'the daily briefing'. In the evening's they would discuss what had happened during the day and in the morning they could talk about their plans for the day.

"I have this strange feeling that our children are up to something," Anna commented softly to her husband. Gabriel snorted and turned to look at the clock,

"Anna, it's five o' clock in the morning, they're in a _coma_ right now, I highly doubt they are up to anything but _dreams_."

"Normally I could say the same thing about you," she said with a wry grin, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled lopsidedly in return.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted and shifted slightly under her weight. Anna rested her chin in the palm of her left hand and started tracing a pattern on his chest with her right.

"Why?" she asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow at the sheepish expression that crossed his face.

"I have this feeling of impending doom,"

* * *

When they finally arrived at the door Hannah started wishing she hadn't let her brother talk her into coming with him. She shivered as she looked at the old worn out wood, couldn't he sense the danger, the _evil_ emanating from the door?

"Michael…" she hesitated briefly as she watched him tug at the chains, "Michael, please, let's just forget about it" she said in almost a whisper. _This door leads to something evil_,_ I know it!_

She looked up at him with their mothers hazel eyes, they glimmered with tears, "Please" she said again. He frowned over his shoulder at her, and then looked back up at the door.

_Michael _

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he looked over at his sister again, and she nodded shortly.

"It's evil, can't you feel it?" she said, he looked back at the door and felt a tugging at his mind.

_Michael _

His hand reached for the door knob, all he could do was watch fascinated that it seemed to be moving on it's own will.

_Van Helsing! _

"Michael" Hannah called, penetrating the black cloud that surrounded Michael's thoughts. "Michael come on, please, let's go," she pressed; her cold fingers enveloped his wrist and pulled him away from the door.

He shook his head to clear it and looked down at his sister, she looked cold and scared as she stared back at him.

"Yeah, alright, let's go," he said and gave her a watery grin; she smiled back at him and dragged him away from the door. As they walked away he turned for one last glimpse, _what are you hiding?_ He wondered, transfixed on the aged wood and chains. He felt Hannah tugging on his wrist and realized he had stopped, shaking his head he nudged her playfully and started back the way they had come.

_Someday_, Michael vowed silently as he followed Hannah through the corridors of their home, _someday I will know it's secret_.

* * *

The end


End file.
